An Unexpected Meeting
by CastleFan1012
Summary: An AU story of when Kate and Rick first met. They are close to the same age in this story, and this story is based on present time. Tackles partying, drinking, sex, relationships, drama, and everything that happens in high school. Follow me on twitter and tumblr @Caskett1012 and jlg1012. Hope you like it! Bad reviews will be removed. Now co-written with @ZannaKellett.
1. Meeting at the Party: Sunday August 26

I started talking to Erbear1877, and we decided to co-write a story together. I know lots of people have already tackled with the idea of when Rick and Kate first met, but I wanted to give it a try, and with Erbear1877 I wanted to give it a try even more. We hope you like it! Please review and tell us what you think. Rude reviews will be removed. Follow us on Twitter Erbear1877 and Caskett1012. Also follow us on Tumblr, stanagasm and jlg1012. Kate and Rick are only a couple months apart in age, in this fic. Also, this story is in the present time. This is an AU story. I wrote this chapter. Thanks for reading and we hope you like it! :)

An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 1

" Come on, Kate. It'll be fun.", Kate Beckett's friend Madison said as they approached the house where the party was going on.

" I don't know.", Kate said shrugging as they looked at all the people.

" If there's alcohol, then just don't drink it. Have fun. Meet some guys. Party. It will be fun. Come on, let's go.", Madison said dragging Kate into the house.

Kate and Madison we're 16. Kate turned 16 a couple weeks ago, and her parents were finally letting her go to a party. Her and Madison have been friends since they were in elementary school. Madison has always been more wild and adventurous than herself, but they got along good.

" What's the worse that could happen?", Kate thought as they walked in the house.

Kate looked down at her dark blue skinny jeans, shiekh sandals, and white tanktop, feeling underdressed. She looked over at Madison and felt even more underdressed.

" Why did Maddie have to wear something so flashy and revealing?", Kate thought as she looked over at her.

With her red stilettos, red knee-length cocktail dress, and red earrings, she looked like a prostitute.

She looked back over at Maddie and saw she was gone.

" Great. What am I going to do now?", Kate asked herself as she looked around.

She turned around to leave when she bumped into someone, orange soda spilled all over her white tanktop,making it see through.

" Oh my god. I'm so sorry.", a tall guy with brown hair and gorgrous blue eyes said as he frowned.

" It's okay. I was just leaving anyway.", she said walking around him still wiping her shirt as she headed for the front door.

" Wait.", the guy said jogging to catch up with her.

She stopped 2 feet from the door and turned around looking at him.

" What?", she asked.

" You shouldn't leave yet, you just got here. My name's Rick by the way.", he said putting out his hand to shake.

" Kate. I didn't really want to come. My best friend Maddie kinda dragged me here. She disappeared though and I have no idea where she's at. This is my first party, so i don't really know what to do.", she said shrugging.

" Me too. I just moved here about a week ago. One of my neighbors invited me.", he said pointing to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" I know him. That's Ben. I'm friends with him. Where did you move from?", she asked as they walked to the drinks.

" Los Angeles. My mom is an actress. Martha Rodgers.", he said as she got a cup of Pepsi.

" Martha Rodgers?", she asked taking a sip of her Pepsi.

" Yeah. You've heard of her?", he asked.

" Yeah. My mom and I saw one of her plays a couple years ago when we went to Los Angeles. She's a good actress. I've seen her in movies too. What made you guys move here?", she asked as they moved around people.

" I got into some trouble at my old school and got kicked out. My mom thought it would be better if we moved away from the rich and fame. Chicago was the place she chose.", he said as they sat down on the left side of the stairs.

" That's cool. My family and I moved here from Canada when I was 3. I was born there.", she said and he gasped.

" You're Canadian?", he asked and she nodded.

" That's so hot!", he said and she blushed.

" My father is Serbian and my mother is Croatian."

" Wow. That's cool.", he said and she nodded and smiled.

" Yeah. That's what everybody says.", she said shrugging.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Nothing, it's just everybody think's it's so cool that I'm Canadian. I don't even know what's so cool about being Canadian."

" Well, maybe people think it's cool you're from another country or that you're foreign."

" Yeah, I guess."

" Let's play 20 questions.", he blurted out.

" Okay, I guess we could play that. You go first."

" Favorite color?"

" Purple and Red. How about you?", she asked taking a sip of her Pepsi.

" Blue. What's your favorite food?", he asked.

" It's my turn.", she said.

" No, it's my turn. You asked me what my favorite color was. Remember?"

" Oh, yeah. Fine. Favorite food. That's a hard one. I'll have to go with my mom's homeade mac n cheese."

" That sounds really good. You're making me hungry."

" Sorry. How about you?"

" Cheeseburgers. I know it sounds lame, but I love them. I could live on only cheeseburgers if I had to. Favorite band?"

" Paramore and OneRepublic. You?"

" That's a hard one. Simple Plan, Owl City, and Blink-182. I can't choose one. Favorite female singer?"

" Christina Perri. You?"

" Katy Perry or Britney Spears. Favorite male singer?"

" Usher and Eminem. How about you?"

" Marilyn Manson, Wiz Kalifa, or Eminem. What?", he asked as she looked at him strangely.

" Marilyn Manson? You're into that kind of stuff?"

" Yeah, a little bit.", he said shrugging.

" You like Marilyn Manson? He named himself after Marilyn Monroe and Charles Manson. All of his videos have blood and sex in them. It's weird.", she said.

" Yeah, it's weird, but also cool, crazy, and interesting."

" Whatever. Your turn."

" Okay. Favorite movie?"

" The Notebook, Titanic, or Breaksfast at Tiffany's. I love all of them. You?"

" The Transformers Movies, 2012, Lake Placid 2, and the James Bond movies."

" You only like Lake Placid 2 because there's boobs in it.", she said smirking and rolling her eyes.

" Maybe. But it still was a good movie. Great writing and acting.", he said grinning.

She smacked him lightly on the chest and he winced.

" What was that for?"

" For being crude. Guys are all crude. Looking at naked women in Playboy magazines.", she said scoffing.

" Hey, us guys need release. Especially ones starting to go through puberty.", he said putting a hand over his chest.

" It's still crude. Your turn.", she said taking a big sip of her Pepsi.

" Favorite subject?"

" Math and English. How about you?"

" English."

" Interesting. You like reading and writing?", she asked.

" I love it.", he said smiling.

" What do you like to read and write?", she asked curiously.

" I write crime and mystery stories. I used to write poems. I like to read crime and mystery novels, but I'll read other stuff too if it looks good."

" That's cool. Your turn."

" Do you have any siblings?"

" No. I've always wanted a little brother or sister, but my parents thought it would be easier with just me. My mom's a lawyer so she's at work alot. How about you?"

" Same with me. My mom is an actress and my dad has never been around, so it would be really hard for her. What career do you want?"

" I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it. I was thinking about a marine biologist, because I love animals and I think it would be really fun. I want to have a career that I would never get tired of. What about you?"

" I was thinking an author or an english teacher. I love english, writing, and reading, so I think that would be a great career for me. I'm starting to get hungry. They have pizza over there. Do you want to go get some?", he asked pointing where the pizza was and she nodded.

They got up and walked over to where the pizza was. Kate and Rick both got a piece of pepperoni and bacon pizza. Kate got some more pepsi and Rick got some mountain dew. When they started to walk away, Kate noticed a familiar couple.

" Oh my gosh! You two made it! I didn't think you guys were gonna come.", Kate said to Jenny O'Malley and Kevin Ryan as she hugged them.

" Yeah, we almost didn't come. There wasn't much traffic, so we could drop Luke and George off early. We wanted to see everyone and say hi, so here we are.", Jenny said.

" I'm so glad you guys came. Do you know if Lanie and Javier are here?", she asked as she looked around.

" No, I didn't see them.", Kevin said looking around.

" Me neither. Maybe they decided to do something else.", Jenny said.

" Yeah. Oh, by the way, this is Rick.", Kate said introducing Rick to Kevin and Jenny.

" Nice to meet you, Rick.", Jenny said shaking his hand.

" Nice to meet you to, Jenny.", he said smiling.

" And I'm Kevin, her boyfriend obviously. So don't get any ideas. And if you hurt Kate, Javier and I will kill you and hide your body.", he said pounding his fist with Rick's.

" Nice to meet you too, Kevin, and good to know. Don't worry, I already have my eyes on someone else.", he said smiling.

" Who?", Kate asked curiously looking around.

" You.", he said smiling at her and she blushed and looked away.

" Aww, you guys are so cute! Did you two just meet?", Jenny asked smiling.

" Yeah, about 45 minutes ago.", Kate said looking at her watch.

" That's cool. Oh hey, there's Lanie and Javier!", Kevin said pointing at Lanie Parish and Javier Esposito as they walked through the front door.

The couple quickly saw them and walked over to them.

" Hey guys!", Lanie and Javier said hugging Kate, Jenny, and Ryan.

" What took you guys so long? We thought you guys weren't gonna come.", Kate said once they were done saying hello and hugging each other.

" Uh, you know.", Javier said awkwardly as he turned away and Lanie just blushed and bit her lip.

" Oh my god. You two did it!", Kate said once she caught on to what they were saying.

" Maybe.", Lanie said swaying abck and forth avoiding everyone's gaze.

" Kate, Jenny, can we talk? Privately?", Lanie asked still blushing and they nodded.

Lanie, Jenny, and Kate disappeared up the stairs.

Javier and Kevin started walking towards and empty corner, so instead of standing there alone awkwardly, Rick followed them.

" Hey, I'm Rick.", Rick said once they were in the empty corner.

" Javier Esposito. Nice to meet you, Rick.", Javier said shaking Rick's hand.

" So dude, spill. Not too graphic though, we don't want to have to go into therapy.", Kevin said and Rick chuckled.

" I promise I won't.", Javier said before sighing.

" Okay. It was hot, different, weird. I don't know how to describe it. It was awkward though. Especially when I was putting the condom on.", he said with his hands in his pocket.

" Well, I would think your first time would be a little awkward.", Kevin said and Rick nodded in agreement.

" That's all I'm going to tell you guys.", he said and they nodded before going to get some punch.

" How was it?", Kate asked as the three of them sat down on the bed in the guest room.

" Amazing, intense.", Lanie said smiling and blushing a little.

" Did you have an orgasm?", Kate asked and Lanie blushed even more.

" Oh my god, you did!", Kate said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

" At least you're not a virgin anymore. I'll probably stay a virgin forever. I'll probably be one of those 40 year old virgins, and they'll make a movie about me.", Kate said laying down on the bed frowning and covering her eyes.

" Don't say that, Kate. You're a beautiful, smart, funny, young woman. That guy you were hanging out with looked like he liked you.", Lanie said trying to cheer her up as she and Jenny laid down next to her.

" Maddie's not a virgin anymore, you're not a virgin anymore. Next is going to be Jenny, and then I'll be last.", Kate said starting to cry.

" Kate, you don't need to lose your virginity to be cool. You lose your virginity when you find someone you really love and care for. Don't be ashamed or sad that you haven't yet. You will when you're ready, and by what you're feeling rait now, I know you're not. Don't stress about it. When you do decide it's time, read that book your mom bought you when you were 13.", Lanie said and Kate laughed at the memory of when her mother gave her that.

" The Guide to Getting It On. I remember that. I was so embarrassed when she gave me that. At least she gave it to me privately.", Kate said.

" Yeah. You let Javier and I read it. That helped us alot. Make sure you read that soon. You too Jenny. We tell each other everything, so I want to know when you two lose your virginity.", Lanie said and they nodded as they all sat up and smiled.

" Promise.", Lanie said sticking out her hand and they put their hands down on top of hers.

" Promise to tell each other everything as long as we're friends.", they said once Lanie put her other hand on top of all of them.

" Now, let's go back out to the party. The guys are probably waiting for us, and I want to meet this guy you've been dayreaming about.", Lanie said smirking as they walked out of the room and back down

" What? I haven't been daydreaming about him.", Kate said trying to hide her blush.

" Don't worry, Kate. We won't tell him, but if you don't in a month, we will.", Lanie said as they walked over to the boys as Kate groaned.

Hope you liked it! I was writing the end of this at two in the morning, so sorry if there's any mistakes. Make sure you read the top author's note before you leave this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review. Ideas would be wonderful. :)


	2. Getting Closer: Sunday August 26

Here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews! Erbear1877 wrote this chapter and I changed anything I thought needed changed. Hope you all like it! This picks up where the last chapter left off. Please review and tell us what you think. If you want spoilers, follow us on Twitter Caskett1012 Erbear1877 and Tumblr jlg1012 and stanagasm. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2

As the three of them came back to join the boys, Kate blushed as she saw Rick staring at her. She didn't know why, she's usually not this flirty when it comes to guys, but there was something about Rick that made Kate go crazy. Although, she would never admit that to him or any of her other friends.

" So, what happened to your shirt, Kate?", Javier asked as Kate looked down to find a huge orange stain.

" Oh, Rick here decided to spill his orange pop all over me. That's what happened.", Kate said while looking at Rick with a grin.

" I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Besides, you still look hot with that stain on your shirt.", Rick told her as she stood there in shock, with no reply.

" Um, thanks.", Kate finally said as she looked over to Lanie to see a huge grin on her face.

" Always.", Rick said, which made Kate look back at Rick, as she started to blush. Noticing his beautiful blue eyes, they stayed there for a while. Both not noticing anything or anybody that was around them, but only on each other.

" Oh, you guys. Why don't you kiss already instead of making puppy eyes at each other.", Lanie said as Rick and Kate's faces started to turn red.

" Jenny and I, are going to say hi to a few friends. We'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

" Okay, bye.", Javier and Lanie said at the same time as Kate and Rick nod their heads.

" Bye.", Jenny said as she turned around and linked hands with Kevin as they walked towards their other friends.

" So, Javier and I, are going to go. So you and Rick can have some one on one time, you know. Like get to know each other better. Maybe makeout or something.", Lanie said winking at Kate.

" Oh my god, Lanie! Seriously? We are not going to makeout. So you can stop saying those things.", Kate said.

" Oh, come on Kate, we could totally just makeout.", Rick said as he laughed.

" Not funny, Rick.", Kate said.

Before Kate could say anything else, Lanie ran off towards the backyard with Javier linked to her arm.

" Well Kate, looks like it's just me and you. What do you want to do?", Rick asked.

Kate noticed the giant stash of alcohol to her right.

" Do you want to get some alcohol? Because I could sure use a drink rait now.", Kate said.

" Sure, I would love to.", Rick said as they walked to where the drinks were kept. But right when they were almost there, Kate and Rick bumped into Maddie.

" Maddie, there you are! Where were you?", Kate asked.

" I went to get us some drinks, then when I came back, I couldn't find you, so I went to go see if I could find any hot guys. Did you know that the senior football guys brought kegs of alcohol? You should totally get some, you need to get drunk. After all, it is your first party."

" Oh, we were just going to go and get some. Catch up with you later?", Kate asked.

" Wait. I haven't been introduced.", Maddie said as she grabbed Kate's wrists and looked at Rick.

" Oh, Maddie this is Rick, Rick this is Maddie my friend.", Kate said as Rick smiled.

" Hello Maddie, nice to meet you.", Rick said smiling.

" Nice to meet you too.", Maddie said as she giggled.

" Okay, now that you two have met, can Rick and I, go and get something to drink before it's all gone.", Kate said, noticing the way Maddie was starting to flirt with Rick, and Kate didn't like that. Kate felt something for Rick, and she wasn't going to let her best friend flirt with Rick. So, Kate linked arms with Rick and started to head towards the alcohol.

Kate grabbed two Mikes hard lemonade's and handed one to Rick.

" Thank you.", Rick said.

" No problem.", Kate said as she took a sip.

It wasn't the first time Kate has had alcohol. Her parents would allow her to have one drink when they go to their cabin. But this is different. She was free from her mom and dad, and could have as many as she wanted.

Rick and Kate were getting more flirty with each other after their second drink. They were on the couch. Rick was making Kate laugh with his silly jokes. Kate rested her head on Rick's shoulder, and listened to his voice while he was telling her what it was like in California.

Eventually, Rick began playing with Kate's hair, and placed his hand on her leg. Kate placed her hand on his, and loved the feel of his hands. They were so soft.

Kate got up and grabbed two shots for Rick and herself, and went back to the couch. She pulled Rick up, and led him to the dance floor.

" Come on, let's dance.", she said once they got to the dance floor and downed their shots.

They put their empty shot glasses on a little table, before they began dancing.

They began swaying to the words of the song.

'Stop and stare, I think I'm moving but I go nowhere.'

" Oh, I love this song.", Kate said as Rick grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into his chest, so her back was against his chest, and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

He started swaying them back and forth. Kate's hips moving along with the music.

Rick's hands started moving up her body, feeling all her curves.

'Steady feet, don't fail me now, I'm gonna run till you can't walk. Something pulls my focus out, and I'm standing down.'

Kate turned her body so that she faced Rick. She put her arms around his neck, and started swaying her body to the music. She looked into his eyes, and saw Rick's blue eyes staring rait back at her. She smiled.

" Kiss me, Rick.", Kate said and Rick smiled and leaned into Kate, gently placing his lips on hers.

Kate pulled back and stared into his eyes. The taste of Rick's lips lingered on hers, and she wanted more. She leaned into him, and tasted him even more, getting a tingling feeling when Rick placed his hands on her ass. It felt so good. Kate couldn't get enough. Rick and Kate needed air, but it was too amazing to stop. Kate moaned as she bit into Rick's lips gently.

" Ahem!", Kate heard a familiar voice behind her.

" Oh no.", Kate thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you liked it! Remember to review!. Follow us on twitter Caskett1012 Erbear1877 and on tumblr jlg1012 and stanagasms. Cliffhanger at the end. Who does everyone think it is that interrupts them? Lanie, Maddie, Jenny, or Kate's mom. Keep reading to find out who. We might post spoilers, so make sure you follow us. Have a great day!


	3. The End of the Party: Monday August 27

Here is chapter 3! I wrote this one. Erbear1877 and I are going back and forth. Don't forget to review, and read the previous AN's. Hope you like it! Enjoy! BTW, did anyone else watch the Firefly Comic-Con panel on YouTube? I did. It was awesome! It made me laugh my ass off. Lol. The Castle cast is killing me with all their tweets about Castle and the photo shoot and filming. Anyway, on with the story!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3

Kate turned around, and saw Will Soreneson, Tom Demming, and Josh Davidson, standing behind them.

" Uhmmm... Hello? What are u guys standing there for? I was in the middle of something.", Kate said annoyed as she put her hands on her hips.

Rick watched the whole thing go down, wondering who the heck those guys were, and why they interrupted them.

" Wow! Chill down, Kate. We just wanted to say hi.", Will Soreneson said smiling as Kate glared at them.

" There has to be another reason you guys came over here and interrupted us. I know how you three are.", Kate said still glaring.

" Josh here, wanted to ask you out on another date.", Will said with his hands in his pockets as Josh glared at Will.

" Bro! I can ask her out myself! Thank you very much!", Josh yelled at him as he stepped towards Kate.

" So Kate, you wanna hang out sometime?", he said smiling at her and she smiled back.

" Sure.", she said stepping closer to him.

He stared at her lips, and rait before he was going to touch his lips to hers, she backed up and kicked him in the balls.

" Owww! What the hell was that for?", he asked wincing and putting a hand over his balls while Will and Tom laughed.

" For being an ass and interrupting my time with someone else to ask me out again. If I said no the first time, I'm not going to change my mind and say yes the second or third. Now, stop bothering me all of you or else I will kick you all in the balls. Just like I did with Josh.", she said as they all frowned.

She glared at them and crossed her arms till they walked away. She turned back around and walked back up to Rick.

" I'm sorry about that. They're all asses. Josh is so desperate for a girlfriend he asks out every girl that's rejected him, 10 times.", she said and he smiled.

" That's okay. I thought it was hot, the way you defended yourself.", he said smiling and she smiled back.

" Well, I'm quite good at defending myself. I wonder what time it is.", she said and looked down at her watch.

She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

" What?", he asked.

" It's 12:05. My curfew was midnight. My parents are going to kill me.", she said biting her lip nervously.

" That's my curfew too. Well, give me your phone and I'll put my number in it. I'll give u my phone and you can put your number in there.", he said handing her his iPhone.

" Okay.", she said and handed him her iPhone.

Once they finished putting their phone number's in each other's phones, they both switched the phones so they got their own phone again.

" Well, the first day of school is tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you then.", she said smiling and gave him a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back.

" See you tomorrow, Kate. Say bye to your friends for me.", he said and she nodded before he went to find his friend and she went to find Maddie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" Maddie, there you are! It's past my curfew. We have to go rait now!", Kate said when she found Maddie ten minutes later talking to a senior.

" You can go by yourself. I'm talking to somebody rait now.", she said and went back to talking to the guy.

Kate got mad and glared at her.

" Maddie! Listen to me! We have to go now! it's 12:11 now, and it's past my curfew. I can't walk home alone, and your mother won't be happy if you don't come home. So, say bye to this guy and let's leave!", she yelled at her.

" Fine. Bye, Brant. I'll see you tomorrow at school.", she said smiling at him before following Kate out of the house and down the street.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick spotted Ben a couple minutes after him and Kate parted. He was with his girlfriend Shirley. He walked over to them.

" Hey guys. It's past our curfews. It's 12:08. We need to go.", he said and Ben swore before him and Shirley stood up.

" Shit. I forgot to look at the clock. Let's go.", he said sitting his cup of orange pop down on a mini table before he helped Shirley put her jean jacket on.

" It's nice to see you Shirley. I haven't seen you since the last day of school.", he said as they walked out of the house and onto the street.

" It's nice to see you too. My family and I just got back from Bora Bora. My grandfather was sick in Oregon, so we went there a week after school ended very quickly. I didn't get to really say goodbye to anyone. We were there for about a couple weeks. All ofour family came to visit him. We had no choice but to put him in a nursing home. It's getting hard to take care of him because he lives so far away. Ever since my grandmother past away last year, our family has had to visit him more. There was nobody to take care of him, and we didn't want something bad to happen to him. He lives so far away, that my family and I can't fly back and forth to visit him. Especially in the winter when the weather's bad, and everyone is busy with school and work. He's doing a little better now though. Then, after we left, we came back home and packed our things for our annual family vacation we do every summer. We decided on Bora Bora. After we packed quickly, we left the next day again for Bora Bora. We just got back from there a couple weeks ago actually.", she said.

" Wow. Well, I'm glad your grandfather is doing a little better at least. And I'm gald you're back. Everyone has missed you.", he said smiling and she smiled back.

" Thanks, Rick.", she said.

They walked in silence back to Rick's apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Here's some more information about Shirley:  
* Her last name is Wilkinson * She's 16 * Her birthday is February 21 * Her and Ben have been together for three years * He was her first boyfriend and her only boyfriend * Her and Ben are Juniors * Shirley has red hair ( She has hair exactly like Martha's expect a darker red)  
* Her and Ben have known the Rodger's since Rick was 6 * All of them talked all the time over the phone * Shirley has 3 brothers and 2 sisters ( Dylan 19, Sarah 15, Brian 14, Wendy 12, Max 9.)  
* Her parents are Brad and Shelly Wilkinson * She's a cheerleader * She's on the girls softball team * She's known Ben since they were 6

Here's some more information about Ben:  
* His last name is Bion * He's 16 * His birthday is November 3 * Him and Shirley have been together for three years * She was his first and only girlfriend * Him and Shirley are Juniors * Him and Shirley have known the Rodger's since Rick was 6 * All of them talked all the time over the phone * Ben has 2 brothers and 1 sister ( Anthony(Tony) 21, Samuel(Sam) 14, Franchesca 13)  
* His parents are Chester and Sylvia Bion * He's a Football and Baseball player * He's known Shirley since they were 6

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After walking Maddie back to her house, and watching her and her parents have an arguement for 10 minutes, Kate walked back to her house.

When she got home, her parents were sitting in the living room, looking very furious.

" Katherine Louise Beckett, where the hell were you?", her mother yelled when she closed and locked the door.

She kicked off her shoes, and bit her lip nervously as she walked into the living room.

" I'm so sorry. I lost track of time.", she said nervously as her parents crossed their arms.

" Did you walk home with Maddie?"

" Yes. Her parents were yelling at her when we got there for 10 minutes."

" Well, they should be yelling at her. I would yell at you, but you need some sleep for your first day of school tomorrow morning. Go set your alarm clock, or else you'll have to deal with your father.", she said and Kate nodded before walking upstairs.

" Have you been drinking alcohol, Katherine?", her mother asked when she was halfway up the stairs.

" Maybe...", she said nervously.

" As long as you didn't drink and drive, or get in a car with someone who was drinking, I don't mind. Just, please don't drink on school nights."

" Okay. I won't. Goodnight. Love you both."

" Goodnight. We both love you too.", Johanna said as Kate walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into her room.

She quickly changed into her pajamas, put her dirty clothes in her hamper, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and layed down.

She set her alarm clock for 6:00, and turned off the light and went to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had in my head what was going to happen in this chapter, I just needed to write it down. Anyway, hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the kind reviews. Please review and tell us what you think. Follow us on tumblr jlg1012 and stanagasm, and twitter, Caskett1012, Erbear1877. Thanks for reading. :)


	4. First Day of School: Monday August 27

Here is chapter 4. Erin wanted me to write it since I had so many ideas stuck in my head. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and tell us what you think. I don't know what school or classes are like for any of u guys, but this is what I decided to make the story like, so I hope you like it. I might have changed some things that I might have said were gonna be in here. Sorry about that. The computer keeps being whacko on and off, so sorry for the delay. School is starting in less than a week, so I won't be able to write as much. But, I'll try my best. School comes first. Sorry guys. Enjoy! :)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4

Kate woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She hit the off button, and rolled back over.

" Katie, wake up. It's your first day of being a Sophmore.", Kate heard her mother say as she came in.

Kate groaned and sat up.

" Ughhh... I hate school.", she said groaning again as she looked at the time on her alarm clock.

6:00 am.

" Too early.", she thought in her mind as she glared at her mom.

" What? Don't glare at me like that. You set your alarm for that time, and school starts in 2 hours. Get up. If I come back up here in five minutes, and you're still laying down, I'm going to pour a bucket of water on you.", her mother said sternly as she walked out of the room.

" Fine.", Kate said yawning and stretching her arms before getting up and out of bed.

She went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth.

By the time she was done, her mother was sitting on her bed smiling.

" Good job for waking up. When you're all ready, come down for breaksfast. Don't forget anything for school. I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast. How do you want your eggs?", she asked.

" Sunny Side Up, please.", Kate said and her mother nodded before disappearing out of her room.

Kate made her bed neatly.

She walked over to her closet, and looked through it for an outfit for the day.

She settled on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, red ankle socks, and a red head-band.

She set the outfit on her bed, undressed out of her pajamas, threw them in her hamper, and hopped into the shower.

She took her time washing her hair with cherry conditioner and shampoo. Once she was done rinsing out her hair, she scrubbed her body with raspberry body wash. She rinsed the soap off her body, and then rinsed her hair a couple more times, before shutting off the water, and getting out.

She grabbed her red towel, and dried off. She wrapped it around her before plugging in her blow-dryer and her hair straightener. She combed her hair a little before she blow-dried it. She turned off her blow-dryer, and brushed her hair. She took her time straightening it, before unplugging the hair straightener. She walked back into her bedroom, and got dressed.

She put on some makeup.( red eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, cherry lipgloss, foundation, blush.) She put her red head-band on, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She packed a couple pairs of running shorts, a couple tank-tops, a couple t-shirts, a couple sports bras, and a pair of sneakers in a small blue gym bag.

She put 3 notebooks, 2 binders(with 6 folders in each one), a pack of mechanical and wooden pencils, a little pack of erasers, a small bag of paper clips, a glue stick, a pair of scissors, a pack of pens, a pack of highlighters, and a pack of sharpies in her school bag.

She picked out a pair of red flats, and put them on. She turned on her phone, and put it in her red purse. Along with cherry lipgloss, cherry chapstick, hairbrush, her wallet, and iPod Touch.

She looked at the time on her alarm clock.

7:10

She slung her 3 bags over her shoulders, and walked down the stairs.

Johanna and Jim Beckett were sitting at the kitchen table, Jim sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, and Johanna drinking a glass of orange juice and eating a cream cheese bagel.

" Hi, sweetheart. Cute outfit. It looks great on you.", Johanna said smiling and Kate smiled back.

" Thanks, Mom.", she said putting her bags on the ground next to her and sitting down.

" Good morning, Katie-Lou. That outfit does look nice on you. Are you nervous for your first day of being a Sophmore?", Jim asked once he set his newspaper down.

" Good morning to you too, dad. And no, I'm not nervous at all. It's not like it's my first day of high school like last year. Plus, I have lots of friends.", she said as her mother sat down a glass of milk and orange juice in front of her.

" Thanks.", she said taking a sip of orange juice and then milk.

Her mother sat a plate of bacon, a sunny side up egg, and some toast with butter in front of her.

" Thanks mom. This looks and smells really good.", she said taking a bite of bacon.

" You're welcome, dear.", her mother said taking a bite of toast.

Halfway through her breaksfast, Kate's dad got up.

" Well, I'm gonna head out to work. Have a good day of school Katie, and pay attention in class.", Jim said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" I know dad, I will. Bye. Love you."

" Love you too, Katie. And I love you, Jo.", he said giving his wife a kiss.

" I love you too, Jim. Have a good day at work.", she said smiling and he smiled back before walking out the door.

" So, now that your father is gone, tell me about the party last night.", Johanna said once they heard the front door shut.

" It was fun.", she said cutting and eating a piece of her sunny side up egg.

" Did you meet any cute boys?", her mother asked smiling as she took a sip of coffee.

" Maybe...", she said biting her lip and blushing.

" What's his name? Does he go to your school?"

" Yes. He's new though. His name is Rick Rodgers.", she said taking a sip of milk.

" He sounds cute."

" Yeah, he is.", she said smiling and accidently dipped a piece of bacon in her orange juice.

" Uhhh... Sweetie?", her mother asked waving her hand in front of her daughter's face to get her attention.

" Yeah?", Kate asked blinking and looking at her mother then down at her piece of bacon that was now drenched in orange juice.

" Opps...", she said blushing and throwing her piece of bacon in the garbage.

" I bet he's really cute by the way you're blushing and zoning out. You like him. You only met him last night though. Did you talk to him?"

" Yeah, I did actually. We talked for a while. He met the gang too. Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Jenny, and Maddie.", she said finishing her toast.

" That's good. Did you exchange phone numbers?"

" Yeah. I'm nervous to see him at school today.", she said taking a couple sips of milk.

" Don't be nervous, sweetheart. I bet he'll be happy when he sees you. Now, we can finish talking at dinner tonight. Hurry and finish your breaksfast. You don't want to be late for the first day of school.", her mother said taking a sip of her coffee and Kate nodded before finishing her sunny side up egg and then bacon.

She went to stand up and put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher, but her mother stopped her halfway.

" Finish your milk, sweetie. It will help you grow."

" Mom, I'm almost done growing. But, fine. I'll finish my milk.", she said and downed the rest of her milk before putting her dirty dishes in the dishwasher and pressing start.

Kate wiped her mouth with a napkin, and put some more lipgloss on, before grabbing her bags, and slinging them over her shoulders.

" Okay. Let's go.", Johanna said standing up and grabbing her briefcase.

She put her coffee mug in the sink, and followed Kate to the front door.

They walked out the front door.(Johanna making sure to lock it)

Kate hopped into the car, put her bags on the floor near her feet, and put her seatbelt on.

Johanna set her briefcase down in the backseat, before getting in and putting on her seatbelt also.

She started the car, and pulled out of the driveway onto the street.

Kate turned on the radio to 96.1 KISS.

She stared out the window and sang along to Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond.

When the song was over, the next one was Smile by Lily Allen.

Kate continued to look out the window and sing along to the next 3 songs. Wide Awake by Katy Perry, Speechless by Lady Gaga, and Who Says by Selena Gomez.

When they pulled up to the high school, Kate turned off the radio and looked at her mom.

" Okay, mom. Bye. See you after school. Are you gonna pick me up, or what's the plan?", she asked unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door.

" I'll pick you up at 4. Bye sweetheart. Love you. Have a good day at school.", her mother said giving her a hug.

" Love you too, mom. See you after school.", she said hugging her mother back before grabbing her bags and getting out of the car.

She slung her bags over her shoulders, and waved to her mom as she drove away.

She turned around and started walking in the school, when she spotted the gang.

They waved and she waved back. She walked over to them.

" Hey guys! Good morning. What's everybody's first class today?", Kate said after she hugged them all and set her bags down.

" Mine's English.", Jenny said smiling.

" So is mine. Jenny and I decided to take English this year. Since we're both vegetarians, and don't like when we have to cut animal's open in Biology. I'm planning on just taking it next year.", Kevin said putting his arm around Jenny and she smiled and nodded in agreement.

" I have biology.", Javier said and all of the rest of them smiled.

" I guess we all have Biology every Monday morning for our first class except Ryan and Jenny.", Kate said.

Kate pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the time.

7:52

" Guys, it's 7:52. We need to be in class in 8 minutes. Let's go to our lockers real quick.", Kate said and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

" Let's take a group photo real quick.", Kate said and they all got huddled together.

Jenny(far left), Kevin, Javier, Lanie, Kate, and then Maddie(far right).

They all smiled and said first day of school when Kate took the picture.

Kate posted the photo on Facebook with a caption.

First Day of School with the Gang. It should be illegal to be up this early. :)

Kate put her phone back in her purse, and they all walked inside.

When they first walked in, Kate immediately spotted the Blanchfield sisters at their lockers.

" Hey Kayla, Kaylee!", Kate said when they walked up to them.

" Hey!", Kayla said smiling and waving at them as she was organizing her stuff in her locker.

" Hey guys! How was everyone's summer?", Kaylee asked smiling as she hugged all of them.

All the responses were either good or great.

" That's great. Kayla and I have swim practice first thing. We have to go change into our swimsuits and put on our goggles in a couple minutes.", Kaylee said closing her locker.

" That sucks. Having swim practice first thing in the morning on a Monday.", Lanie commented and Kayla shook her head and laughed as she closed her locker.

" We're on the swim team this year. We practiced alot this summer to get ready for it when school starts, so we're prepared. By the way, did you guys know that there are some new teachers this year?", Kayla asked as she put on some watermelon lip gloss.

" No. We didn't hear anything. Who are the new teachers?", Kate asked.

" Well, there's a new swim teacher this year. Mr. Graben. I heard he's nice, but tough. You wanna be on his good side, or else he'll make you swim extra laps in the pool. One of our friends Hanna, went to Groutenberg last year, and had him as a swim teacher. There's also another Biology teacher this year. Mrs. Green. I heard she's nice, but very strict. If you talk in her class, I heard she sends you to the principal. Our older cousin Jimmy, had her 3 years ago as a Biology teacher, and that's what he told us when we got our schedules. I guess she was pregnant with triplets a couple years ago, and took a couple school years off. That's why we didn't hear about her last year. Then, there's another English teacher, Mrs. Olof. I heard she's nice, but quiet. She isn't very friendly. Well, she's an older woman. Like 56. Our mom had her as an English teacher when she was our age. That's what she told us. I heard she got diagnosed with breast cancer 12 years ago, and stopped teaching while she was trying to beat it. She decided to come back this year, I guess. Well, we better go change. We'll talk to u guys soon. We'll talk to u girls on Facebook tonight. Bye.", Kaylee said waving and smiling as she started walking to the girls locker room to change with Kayla following close behind after she waved at them.

They all walked to their lockers. They waved and said hi to everyone they knew, but didn't have time to stay and talk with them.

They quickly organized their stuff in their lockers, and put the things in their bags that they needed for the morning.

Kate put some more cherry lipgloss on, Lanie put some more blueberry lipgloss on, and Jenny put some more honey and milk lipgloss on.

Jenny and Ryan walked to English together, while the rest of them walked to Biology together.

When they got in Biology, they all paired up with people. Lanie and Javier, and Maddie and one of her friends Elizabeth(Liz) Trucco. Kate saw that there were no more empty seats left, until she spotted one in the very back. She immediately noticed that it was the guy she met last night at the party, Rick. She walked back to the table, and sat down next to him. He didn't notice her for a few seconds because he was talking to a friend of his, but then he turned around and smiled.

" Hi. You're from the party last night. Right? Kate?", he asked smiling and she nodded and smiled back.

" That's cool. We have Biology together, and we're gonna be lab partners.", he said and she smiled and nodded again.

She set her bags down next to the table, just as the Biology teacher walked in the room, closed the door, and the bell rang.

" Good morning students. As most of you may know, I'm Ms. Miller. I might have been your Biology teacher last year. Some of you know my rules, some of you don't. Rule 1: No chewing gum, eating, or drinking in my class. I don't want to have to clean anything up. Rule 2: Not talking when I'm talking or somebody else is talking. Rule 3: No talking back to me. Rule 4: Don't be late to class. If you aren't in the room by the time I walk in here and the bell rings, you won't be allowed in the classroom, and will be sent to the principal. if you're sick, send me an email at KathyMiller302 or put a note in my note bin when class isn't in session. The bin is right here", she said pointing to the note bin on the side of her desk.

" Also, please put your first and last name on everything you hand me or turn in, so I don't have to throw it away. I wouldn't want to have to throw away a good paper because there's no name on it. That's all the rules. I hope you follow them wisely. Okay, first I'm going to do attendance. When I call you're name, say present.", she said and they all nodded.

" Eli Arroten."

" Present."

" Sydney Agnus"

" Present."

" Sarah Augustine."

" Present."

" Brad Band."

" Present."

" Katherine Beckett."

" Present."

" Aaron Brocovich."

" Present."

" Amy Brocovich."

" Present."

" Gina Cowell."

" Present."

" Josh Davidson."

" Present."

" Tom Demming."

" Present."

" Mariane Dreyco."

" Present."

" Haley Drunt."

" Present."

" Mandy Eggon."

" Present."

" Javier Esposito."

" Present."

" Jenna Hamilton."

" Present."

" Clarissa Hensley."

" Present."

" Elias Joena."

" Present."

" Elijah Jorena."

" Present."

" Madison Maloney."

" Present."

" Jennifer O'Duffy."

" Present."

" Conner Osen."

" Present."

" Lanie Parish."

" Present."

" Rick Rodgers."

" Present."

" Kevin Ryan."

" Present."

" Ricky Shwarts."

" Present."

" William Soreneson."

" Elizabeth Trucco."

" Present."

" Present."

" Riley Wilson."

" Present."

" Cody Wilmer."

" Present."

" Alright. 28 srudents this year. 2 more than last year.", Ms. Miller said putting the attendance sheet in a folder, and then in a drawer in her desk.

" Today, you will read pages 1-11 in the 10th grade Biology book and then answer 13 questions on this sheet. You will have no homework, but to study. You never know when I will be giving a pop quiz, so make sure you're prepared. You have a test on Friday. Everyone grab a 10th grade Biology book, and a question sheet. No talking. When you are done, put you're question sheet with your name on it in this bin, and you can put your Biology book in your bag.", Ms. Miller said writing the information at the top of the chalk board, and then pointing to where everything was.

Once everyone got their biology book, question sheet, and sat down, it was silent.

Lanie was the first to finish. She read over her paper, and checked her answers before putting her question sheet in the bin. She began re-reading the 11 pages and studying them.

Kate was done second, then Rick, then Javier, and so on.

" Alright, since everyone is done early, you guys can do anything you want. Just don't talk loud.", Ms. Miller said as she began grading papers.

" Hey Maddie, what are you doing after school today?", Kate asked Maddie after Ms. Miller was done speaking.

Maddie, who was sitting at the table in front of her, turned around and frowned.

" I already made plans with Liz. Sorry Kate. You can text or call me tonight though. Liz invited me to go to one of her mother's plays tonight. Her dad only got 4 tickets. Her dad, her, her bother King, and me. Call or text me at 8, okay?", she asked and Kate nodded kinda dissapointed.

Kate texted Lanie, and asked her what her plans were this evening.

Hey girl! Do u have any plans tonight? I just asked Maddie, but she already has plans.

Lanie smiled when she got the text, and immediately texted her back.

Nope. No plans. What do u wanna do tonight? Javi and Kevin made plans to go play deck hockey after school, so I bet Jenny doesn't have any plans. We'll ask her next time we see her.

Kate smiled when she got a text back a minute later.

K. We could go out to eat, or go shopping? Or both. Which one do u wanna do?

We could go to the mall after school and shop for a couple hours. Then, we could stop at a food court. Sound good?

Yep. I'll text my mom and tell her our plans.

I'll do the same.

Kate texted her mom right after Lanie.

Hey mom! Hope you're having a good day at work so far. Lanie and I just made plans to go shopping at the mall tonight. Jenny might come with us. I just wanted to let u know, so u didn't freak out when I wasn't anywhere in sight when u came to pick me up.

A couple minutes later she got a reply.

Okay, sweetie. Thanks for letting me know. Have fun with Lanie, and maybe Jenny tonight. I'll be home at 5 today, so I'll probably be home by the time u get home. By the way, aren't u supposed to be in class right now?

Yeah. I'm in Biology right now. Ms. Miller said we could do whatever we wanted till the bell rang after we finished our assignment.

Okay. Tell her I said hi. Have a good day at school, Katie! Love u! See u when u get home. :) xoxo - Mom

Kate smiled when she got her mom's reply.

Okay, I will. Bye mom! See you at home later! Love u too! :) xoxo - Katie

Kate set her phone down on the table when she was finished texting her mom.

Rick must have been watching her the whole time, because when she turned her head, she saw him staring at her.

" What? Why are you staring? Were you staring at me the whole time?"

" Yeah. Who were you texting?"

" Lanie, and then my mom. Not that it's any of your business."

" I was just wondering. Geeze. Don't be so dramatic.", he said putting his hands up.

" I'm not being dramatic. I just hate nosy people. And that's what you were doing. Being nosy.", she said glaring at him.

" I wasn't being nosy."

" Yes you were.", she sung the words smiling.

" No."

" Yes."

" Not."

" Yeah... You were."

" Fine, I was being nosy. I admit it. Now, could you stop being so...", he was interrupted by the bell ringing.

Everybody got up and walked out of the room. Kate walked up to Ms. Miller, and said goodbye.

" Bye Ms. Miller. By the way, my mom said hi.", Kate said smiling.

" Bye, Kate. Tell your mom I said hi back.", she said smiling before Kate walked out of the room.

Her friends were waiting for her right outside of the door.

" Teacher's pet.", Javier and Kevin sung when Kate walked out and she glared at them.

" I am not a teacher's pet. I was just being nice.", Kate said still glaring at them as they continued to smirk at her.

" Sure.", Kevin replied smugly.

" Whatever you say Kate.", Javier said also looking smugly.

" If you guys keep this up, I will yell out at lunch to everyone, that you two still wear spiderman boxers. Now, do you want that?", Kate said evily smiling as they squirmed and turned red.

" No.", they both replied nervously.

" Then, I won't tell anyone.", she said and started walking back to her locker with Lanie, Jenny, and Maddie.

" How does she know you two wear spiderman boxers still?", Rick asked as Kevin and Javier looked at Kate, Lanie, and Maddie as they walked away.

" Long story. We'll tell you at lunch.", Javier said as him and Keving ran to catch up with the girls.

Rick just laughed before walking the other way to his own locker.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the morning was boring, except for Maddie, Lanie, and Jenny thinking the Chemistry teacher was hot, and the English teacher spilling coffee on her shirt.

When it was time for lunch, Kevin and Jenny saved a table for the gang while they got their lunches. Kevin and Jenny were vegetarians, so they packed their own lunches alot.

Lanie got chicken nuggets, white rice with general Tso's sauce, applesauce, and a bottle of water.

Maddie and Kate got the same as Lanie.

Javier got a cheeseburger with pickles, ketchup, and mustard, a pear, and a mountain dew.

Rick got a grilled cheese, tomato soup, an orange, and a sprite.

" So, what's the story of why Kate knows you two still wear spiderman boxers?", Rick asked Kevin and Javier when all of them sat down.

" I wanna tell the story. Last year at the school halloween party, Tom Demming and Will Soreneson made a bet with Javier and Kevin. The bet was if Kate was gonna dress up as something scary or something plain and boring. Neither o fthem won. Kate came dressed up as Dorthy, which isn't scary, or plain and boring. So, Tom, Will, Kevin, and Javier took off their costumes and walked around in their boxers for the rest of the party. Kevin and Javier's were spiderman, and Tom and Will's were spongebob. Honestly, I don't know why those guys where cartoon boxers still.", Lanie said with a laugh as soon as she finished talking, and soon the rest of them were laughing too.

" That was so funny.", Kate said laughing at the picture in her head.

" It was. Everyone was talking about it for 2 months.", Lanie said.

" So Jenny, Lanie and I are gonna go to the mall after school. Wanna come with us?", Kate asked Jenny after they all stopped laughing.

" Sure. I'd love to. I don't got any plans, so that would be awesome.", Jenny said smiling.

" Rick, Kevin and I are gonna play some deck hockey after school. Wanna play with us?", Javier asked Rick.

" Sure. I don't got any plans. That sounds good.", he said smiling.

" Does anybody have any homework tonight yet?", Kevin asked.

" Nope.", they all replied and agreed that they were all glad they didn't have homework on the first day of school.

While they ate, they kept talking about things from last year, and mean teachers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, I hope u guys liked it! I hope it wasn't boring. Review and let me know. Also, review and tell me anything u would like to see in the next chapter. I'm interested. Follow me on twitter Caskett1012, and tumblr jlg1012. School starts in 4 days. I'm anxious. Lol. I just want it to start already. Sorry for the wait everyone. Dedicated to Erin(Erbear1877), and Nen. Hope u guys liked it! Thanks for reading! :) xoxo - Jessica


	5. First Day of School Part 2: August 27

I'm glad u guys liked chapter 4. Here is chapter 5. asked for more Kate and Rick moments, so there will be some more in this chapter. They only met the night before, so I didn't want too many moments between them, because I didn't want it to seem unrealistic. And yes. I do watch Awkward. That's why the names Ricky Shwartz and Jenna Hamilton were on the attendance list. Lol. I love Awkward! Also, the last name Trucco, is from the actor that played Demming. Michael Trucco. It's me writing this chapter by the way. Erin is writing the next one. I think. Sorry for the delay, school is making me very busy and have little free time. I'm also doing orchestra and probably running club this year, so I'll be even more busy. But, I'll try my best. This is a really long chapter, so that is probably why it took me so long to finish this. Anyway, hope u guys like it! Enjoy! :) xoxo - Jessica

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 5

After lunch, was Phys Ed.

" I wonder what we're gonna do in Phys Ed today.", Jenny said as the girls got changed into their gym clothes in the girls locker room.

" Last year, we played dodgeball on the first day. Maybe we'll play dodgeball.", Lanie said and Jenny and Kate nodded.

In the guys locker room, a whole different conversation was going on.

" Hey. Do you guys think I should ask Kate out? We really hit it off last night, but I'm nervous to what her response is going to be.", Rick asked nervously as the guys changed into their gym clothes.

" You can, bro. I don't see why she would say no. We were watching you two for a while last night. You two seemed like you go along really well. And the making-out definitely says her answer.", Javier said and Kevin nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, but we were drunk when we were making-out. I don't even know if she liked it. Do you guys really think I should ask her?", he asked.

" Sure. Just ask her when she's in a good mood. You already saw Kate what she's like when she's mad last night. She'll kick you in the balls. So, make sure she's in a good mood when you ask her.", Javier said and Kevin nodded in agreement.

They walked out into the gym when they were done changing.

Rick looked around for Kate, and saw her sitting in the bleachers with Lanie, Jenny, and Maddie, talking.

She saw him, and smiled at him before resuming her conversation with the girls.

He smiled back before following Kevin and Javier to the middle of the floor.

A couple minutes later, the gym teacher walked out of his office.

" Everyone in the middle of the gym please.", he yelled.

" Good afternoon. Now, on the first day of school last year, we played dodgeball. This year I'm changing it up. Today, we are gonna run laps around the gym. Oh, and if you're new this year, welcome to Phys Ed, and my name is Mr. Sandler. You can call me sand man, Mr. Sand, Mr. Sandler, or Mr. S. Now, sports tryouts start tomorrow, if any of you wanna try out this semester. The sign up papers are up on the bulletin board outside the gym. You can sign up whenever you want this week. Now, if you ever need anything, or wanna ask any questions, come talk to me in my office, or ask Kate Beckett. She helps me once in a while around the gym, and knows most of the stuff that you may want to ask. Alright, 19 laps around the gym. Go!", Mr. Sandler said blowing his whistle and moving to sit down on the edge of the stage while everyone started running.

" So are you gonna sign up for any sports this year?", Lanie asked the girls when they started running.

" Cheerleading and gymnastics for me. Maybe the swim team too.", Maddie said.

" Softball, track and field, soccer, and swim team for me.", Jenny said.

" Softball, track and field, soccer, swim team, and gymnastics.", Kate said.

" Softball, maybe track and field, soccer, and swim team.", Lanie said just as they fiished their first lap.

" What sports are you guys gonna sign up for?", Rick asked Kevin and Javier as they passed their first lap.

" Football, baseball, basketball, and rugby.", Javier said.

" Football, baseball, lacrosse, and swim team for me.", Kevin said.

" Football, baseball, rugby, track and field, and swim team for me.", Rick said.

They continued talking about sports while they finished running 19 laps.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After they all finished running 19 laps, signed up for whatever sports they chose, and changed out of their gym clothes, they all went to the commons.

" So, Kate, do you have any plans tomorrow night?", Rick asked when him and Kate were in line to get a hot pretzel.

" I don't think so. Let me check on my phone.", she said getting out her phone and checking her calender.

" Not yet. Why?", she asked curiously.

" I was just wondering... if you would want to go on a date with me?", Rick asked nervously, looking around awkwardly.

" Okay. What time and place?", she asked and he looked at her shocked.

" You said yes?", he asked and she nodded confused.

" What did you think I was gonna say, Rick? No, now leave me alone?", she asked shaking her head and laughing.

" No, I just didn't know if you would say yes."

" Well, I did. So, what time and place?", she asked him and he thought about it for a minute before looking at times for movies at the movie theater.

" The Words starts at 6. The House At The End Of The Street at 8. The Perks of Being A Wallflower at 7:30. Hotel Transylvania at 6:30. Won't Back Down at 7:45. Pitch Perfect at 6:30. I love going to movie theaters and watching lots of movies.", he said looking at the movies on his phone.

" Me too. How about The Perks of Being A Wallflower? You can pick me up at 6:45 tomorrow night. I gotta get home, take a shower, get ready, make sure my tv shows are recording on my dvr, do some laundry, and get my homework done if I have any.", she said putting the info on her calender.

" Okay. Sounds good.", he said also putting the info in his phone.

They got their hot pretzels, and lemonade and coke, and sat down with their friends at their table.

" So, did you finally ask Kate out, Rick?", Javier and Kevin asked as Kate rolled her eyes, Rick blushed, and Lanie and Jenny smacked Javier and Kevin in the chests.

" Yes, in the hot pretzel line. We're going to see The Perks of Being A Wallflower tomorrow night.", Rick said.

" Javier, Jenny, Kevin, and I saw that last week. It's a good movie. You guys will like it.", Lanie said smiling.

" Man, I'm starving.", Javier said taking a big bite of his cheeseburger which made Lanie groan.

" You ate a big lunch.", Lanie said rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, but Gym always makes me hungry, from all the running and sports.", he said taking another bite and Lanie shook her head.

" Whatever you say.", Lanie said rolling her eyes as Kate, Jenny, Kevin, and Rick let out a laugh.

" What classes do you have next?", Lanie asked Kate and Jenny and they pulled out their schedules and looked.

" Algebra, art club for an hour, and piano, clarinet, and violin lessons for an hour all together. So, about 5, I'll be ready to hang-out.", Jenny said.

" I have Algebra, I have to tudor Blake Warcocks for an hour, running club for 30 minutes, and then flute, piano, and violin lessons for an hour all together. So, I'll be ready at about 5, too.", Kate said.

" Good. Then, we'll go to the mall at 5.", Lanie said and took a bite out of her pear.

" Who's doing band or orchestra this year?", Kate asked.

" I'm playing the clarinet and violin this year.", Jenny said.

" Cello and Trumpet for me.", Javier said.

" Cello, and snare drums for me.", Kevin said.

" Viola, flute, and french horn for me.", Lanie said.

" Cello, and snare drums for me.", Rick said.

" I'm gonna play the violin, and flute this year.", Kate said.

Just then, they heard Principal Cohen's voice over the intercom.

" Good afternoon students. I hope you're all having a great first day so far. I know most of you know Mrs. Winters and Mr. Daylona from band and orchestra in previous years, if you're not a freshman. Here is Mrs. Winters and Mr. Daylona with information about band and orchestra this year.", Principal Cohen said before Mrs. Winters voice came on the intercom.

" Good afternoon students. Hope you're all having a great day! I'm Mrs. Winters. I'm the band teacher here at the high school. I have some info I wanna share about myself and other things, so please pay attention. If you're a freshman this year, welcome! I've been a band teacher for 18 years now. I've been teaching band at the high school for 15 years. I taught band for 3 years at the middle school, when I first started teaching band. If anyone ever needs to contact me, email me at JWinters603 . Some of you have already signed up for band or orchestra already this year. Everyone has until September 24th to sign up and get an instrument. You are alowed to play only 3 instruments or lower, and 2 orchestra instruments. We have a winter, and spring concert this year. If you're playing more than one instrument or orchestra instrument, you can choose which one you want to play, at concerts and other things. We will also be playing at other things. I will always have the information on the bulletin board outside of the band room at all times. You have until September 24th to tell me whether you want to quit band or not. Now, here is Mr. Daylona.", she said and passed the microphone over to Mr. Daylona.

" Hello students. I don't have much time to talk, so if you don't understand any of the information I say, look on the bulletin board outside of the orchestra room. It will all be on the bulletin board. I've been teaching orchestra for 23 years now. If anyone ever needs to contact me, I have a big box on a small desk in the orchestra room, where you can ask me questions or put notes in. You can also contact me at RDaylona605 . Everyone has until September 24th to sign up for orchestra. Thanks for your time students, and thanks for listening. Have a great day.", Mr. Daylona said before shutting the intercom off.

Just then, Kaylee and Kayla Blanchfield were passing out papers to everyone.

Dear students,

Kayla and Kaylee Blanchfield would like to invite you to their back to school party on Friday, August 31 at 7 to 2 in the morning. We hope you come! There will be refreshments, food, dance floor, dj, pool, trampoline, prizes, games, karaoke, music, spin the high school wheel, dance contests, and blind contests. Please circle yes or no at the bottom of the page and put it in the bin in the front office with your name on it. Please have it in by Thursday.

Sincerely,

Kaylee and Kayla Blanchfield

" Are you going to go to the party this weekend, Kate?", Rick asked and she nodded.

" Well uhmmm... I could go with you... As in, be your date.", Rick said awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

" Sure. That sounds good.", Kate said smiling at him.

" How big is their house?", Rick asked looking at the flyer.

" Their house is huge. They almost live in a mansion. Their dad is a cardiac surgeon and their mom is a brain surgeon. They have 6 bathrooms in their house. They have all kinds of stuff. You'll be amazed when you see their house. Their family is rich.", Kate said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

" What's the dress code for this party?", Rick asked curiously.

" Last year it was anything, but not too fancy. Remember when Brant Summers showed up naked last year, and their parents were pissed?", Kate asked laughing and Maddie, Lanie, and Jenny laughed.

" That was funny. I bet he's not invited this year.", Lanie said.

" I wish he was. Brant's hot.", Maddie said.

" I heard this year, their parents aren't gonna be home during most of their party's. Since they're getting older now, their parents trust them. Their parents are taking their younger siblings to Ohio this weekend. I bet you guys that there's gonna be alcohol.", Kate said.

" Probably.", Maddie said grinning.

" Maddie, don't wear anything sexy again. I felt underdressed at that party last night.", Kate said frowning.

" I'm sorry Becks. I'll tone it down a little.", Maddie said and Kate smiled before mouthing thanks to her.

They all finished their snacks, and went to their last class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Welcome students! I hope you're having a great day of school. Most of you know me from last year. If you don't know me, I'll introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Hawke. Most of you know that I'm a very nice person. I rarely yell. I'll explain my rules. Their on a poster on the outside of my desk. Number 1 Rule: Respect others, your teacher, yourself, your property, and otehrs property. Number 2 Rule: Don't talk back to the teacher. Number 3 Rule: Be neat and organized. 4: Don't be late to class. 5: Do your homework. 6: Study. 7: Be responsible. I hope you all follow my rules this year. If you ever have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me. Don't be afraid to ask for help either. I do after school tudoring on Monday and Wednesdays. If you're ever sick, and miss algebra, always come to me when I'm not teaching, and tell me. I'll help you catch up, teach you the lesson, and give you your homework or test. You can ask a friend that has neat notes and takes my algebra class, to copy their notes. I'm a very friendly, and happy person. Please don't make me yell. We do some fun stuff in algebra sometimes, because I know some people hate math, so I wanna make it fun sometimes. I normally don't do pop quizzes, but if I have time to copy papers for a pop quiz, I might do it. Most of the time, I won't add your score from your pop quiz onto your grade. First today, we're going to do an icebreaker. My teacher used to do this with us back in elementary school, and I love doing this. It gives you a chance to learn some stuff about your classmates. When I call your name, you're going to say your name, nickname if you have one, your siblings or if you're an only child, and what your favorite hobby or activity is. You don't have to stand up if you don't want to. I know some people get nervous about talking in front of the class. I was like that alot in elementary school. I'm gonna call your names randomly. I'll go first. My name is Jillian Hawke. I've been a teacher for 9 years. I've been teaching at this school district for 7 years. I've been teaching algebra for 5 years. My nickname is Mrs. H, or Hawkeye. I'd like to be called Mrs. Hawke though. I have 5 siblings. 2 brothers and 3 sisters. My oldest brother is 5 years older than me. He's a writer. His name's Michael. He helps write stuff for the school sometimes. Then, there's my oldest sister, Melinda. She's 3 years older than me. She's a doctor. Then, I'm the middle child. Then, there's my youngest brother Alex. He's 3 years younger than me. He's an engineer. he helps build and fix rollercoasters. Then, there's Claire. She's 6 years younger than me. She's an artist. Last, there's Nicole. She's 8 years younger than me. She's currently doing her last year of college to be a photographer, and stuff with film and video. My favorite hobby/activity is teaching. I have 3 kids. Marnie is 9, and in 3rd grade. Marissa is 6, and in first grade. Alex is 3, and in his first year of preschool. Kevin Ryan.", Mrs. Hawke took a deep breath after talking so much.

" Kevin Ryan. My nickname is Kev, Ryan, or Kevin. I have two younger brothers named James and Jacob. James is 13, and Jacob is 9. My favorite hobby is hanging out with my best friend Javier Esposito.", Kevin said.

" Good job. Elizabeth Trucco."

" Elizabeth Trucco. My nickname is Liz, Liza, Lizzie, or Eliza. I have a brother named King that is a junior. My favorite hobby is just hanging out with my friends and family."

" Josh Davidson."

" Josh Davidson. My nickname is Josh, Thing 3, or Three Musketeer #3. I have a sister named Jackie who is 14. My favorite hobby is hanging out with my two best friends Will Soreneson and Tom Demming."

" William Soreneson."

" William Soreneson. My nickname is Will, Willy, Thing 1, or Three Musketeer #1. Don't ask about the second nickname. I can't explain it in class. I have a brother named Thomas who's 14. A sister named Becky who is 13. Another sister named Amanda who's 10. And, another brother named Sam who's 7. My favorite hobby is hanging out with my best friends."

" Tom Demming."

" Thomas Demming. My nickname is Tom, Tommy, Thing 2, or Three Musketeer #2. I don't like to be called Tommy anymore though. My family used to call me that when I was younger. I have a sister named Katherine who's 18. Another sister named Karrie who's 15. A brother named Matthew who's 13. Another sister named Erin who's 11. Another brother named Eric who's 10. Another sister named Rebecca who's 8. Another sister named Mandy who's 5. Another sister named Melissa who's 3. And, another brother named Mark who's 1. My favorite hobby is hanging out with my best friends."

" Wow. That's alot of people in the house, Tom. Do they all live with you?", Mrs. Hawke asked when Tom finished speaking and sat down.

" Yeah. My parents had my oldest sister Katherine when they were 17. My parents are 35 right now. All of us are not in the house all together at the same time though sometimes. We have sports and activities we go to after school."

" I know your parents. I went to school with them. They were a year older than me though. I had Katherine in my class since 9th grade, so I know her very well. Tell her I said hi. I'm teaching Karrie algebra this year, but I don't know her very well yet. My husband coaches the baseball yeam that Matthew's on, so I've met him before. I coach Erin's cheerleading team, so I know her pretty well. I met Eric last year at Katherine's spelling bee tournament. I haven't met Rebecca yet. I met Mandy and Melissa at your 9th grade orientation last year. I met little Mark at Mandy and Melissa's gymnastics gym over the summer. My 9 and 6 year old girls Marnie and Marissa do gymnastics with them. That's cool you have so many siblings."

" Sometimes."

" Alright. Lanelle Parish.

" Lanelle Parish. My nickname is Lane or Lanie. I have a brother named Mark who's 20. I have a sister named Megan who's 15. Another brother named Matt who's 13. My favorite hobby/activity is hanging out with my boyfriend, family, and friends."

" I know Mark. I taught him algebra in 9th and 10th grade. I know Megan. I'm teaching her algebra this year, and she does gymnastics with my daughters. I don't know Matt though."

They continued till they got to the last person. By the time they were finished, class was over.

" Alright, class. Have a good afternoon and night. I'll see you all tomorrow.", Mrs. Hawke said smiling and saying goodbye to everyone.

The gang said goodbye to Mrs. Hawke before they walked to their lockers.

They got all their stuff together for the night.

Jenny went to art club, Kate went to tutor Blake Warcocks in the tudoring room, Lanie went to help Mrs. Hawke organize papers and stuff. Rick, Kevin, and Javier got into Javier's mom and dad's car, and went to Javier's house to play deck hockey.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" So, Mrs. Hawke, how do you like your classes this year?", Lanie asked once Mrs. Hawke told her what to do.

" Good. Most of them are great. I have one class with almost all 9th grade boys in the morning, everyday, and they are all bad. They talk the whole time, make rude and sexual jokes, talk back to me in class, and are just bad.", Mrs. Hawke said organizing algebra books.

" That sucks.", Lanie said sorting papers for the first 5 lessons of Chapter 1 in the 9th grade math book.

" Yep. So, how are you this year, Lanie? Are you still with Javier Esposito?", Mrs. Hawke asked her and Lanie blushed.

" Yep. Solid as ever.", Lanie said smiling.

" That's good to hear.", Mrs. Hawke said smiling back.

" Yes, it definitely is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Hi, Blake. Please sit down.", Kate said when Blake Warcocks walked into the tudoring room.

Blake sat down at a table in the back of the room. He put his backpack on the floor next to him.

Kate handed him a pencil, 2 pieces of graph paper, and set 2 math books down on the table.

Kate sat down across from him, and opened a math book.

" Alright, since you're a freshman you probably don't know me. I'm Kate Beckett. I'll be tudoring you this year. Please open your math book to page 1, and write your name on the top of one of the pieces of graph paper."

Blake did what he was told, and then a smug look appeared on his face.

" Why do you have a smug look on your face, Blake?", Kate asled when she looked up from what she was doing.

" Nothing. I was just wondering how I got such a hot tudor. I can see your boobs by the way.", he said grinning at her smugly as he stared at her boobs.

Kate shook her head angrily, and put her jacket on, zipping it up.

" Mr. Warcocks, this is tudoring. You should be respectful. I'm here to help you with Algebra. Stop looking at my boobs, and pay attention, or else I'll get the principal down here, and you can sit in his office. Am I clear?", Kate said sternly.

" Fine. Bitch.", he said rudely and she glared at him.

" Detention. I bet you didn't know that tudors are allowed to give detention.", Kate said and Blake frowned.

Blake glared at her and crossed his arms as Kate filled out his detention slip.

" Detention on Friday in the detention room from 2:30 to 5. If you don't go, you'll be going to detention for the rest of the nine weeks every Friday, so I suggest you go."

" Fine.", Blake said before shoving the detention slip in his backpack.

" Okay. Now pay attention. Read the lesson on pages 1-3, take notes, and then answer questions 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, and 8 on page 3. If you need help, ask me. This chapter is a review chapter, to see what I need to tudor and help you with.", Kate said and he nodded before beginning to read.

Kate got out her cell phone, and texted Maddie while Blake worked.

Hey Maddie! What's up? Whatcha doing?

Just got out of the shower. I'm getting ready for that play. What are you doing?

Tudoring Blake Warcocks. He's very rude. I already had to give him detention.

That sucks. The Warcocks live next to the Trucco's. They're all bad kids. Blake is the third youngest. I dated his brother Eric last year. He graduated last year though, and moved to Connecticut. His oldest sister is our age. Beverly. She doesn't go to our school though. She got pregnant over the summer, and is living with her boyfriend a couple blocks away. Then, he has a younger brother named Damien who's 15. I heard he does drugs. Then, he has a younger sister named Bethany who's 13. Tough family. They get into trouble alot. Well, I gotta go. Call or text me at 8.

K. Bye. Have fun! :)

Bye. You too. :) xoxo

Kate texted Rick next.

Hey! How's deck hockey going?

Fun and awesome. We just finished our first game. Javier won. His mom made us some pizza rolls when we first got here. His parents are really nice. Javier accidently hit a puck, and it flew towards a flower pot on the porch. It was a mess. His mom wasn't too happy about that. How's tudoring?

Annoying. Blake is rude. I already had to give him detention.

That sucks. Well, were about to start another game. I'll text or call you later. Bye. :)

Okay. Bye. :)

Kate put down her phone next to her, and looked up when Blake cleared his throat.

" Need help?", Kate asked and he nodded.

" Number 3."

" (23+x+17)=(43-23)+17. What is the difference?"

" Difference means you most likely have to subtract. So, first you add 23 and 17, which is 40, and then you subtract 23 from 43, which is 20. Then, you add 17 onto that, which is 37. You are allowed to make up x in this equation. So, we are going to say that x= 5 in this equation. 40 + 5= 45. Last, you subtract 37 from 45, and you get 8. Do you understand now?", Kate asked him after she was done explaining it to him on the paper, and he nodded.

Kate played angry birds on her phone till he was finished with his assignment.

" Done.", Blake said when he was finished with his assignment 15 minutes later.

Kate put down her phone after beating 3 levels of angry birds, and checked his work.

" You got number 4,5, and 7 wrong. The essay question looks good. I want you to work on 4,5, and 7 on this page tonight, and review the lesson. Write this down in your assignment book. I'll see you on Wednesday. Make sure you have this done.", Kate said putting her math book away on the shelf as Blake put the math book, papers in his tudoring folder, and pencil back in his backpack.

" Have a nice night.", Kate said walking out of the room right after he did.

Kate walked to the cafeteria.

" Hi, Cindy. Can I have a water bottle, an apple, and a chocolate chip muffin please?", Kate asked one of the lunch ladies who was friends with her mom.

" Sure, sweetie. How are you and your mom and dad doing?", she asked as she got Kate a water bottle, apple, and a Chocolate Chip muffin.

" Good. How about you and your family?", Kate asked as Cindy handed her things to her, and Kate gave her $5.

" Good. Mitch and I's 30th anniversary is coming up in 3 days. We're going on a romantic cruise in Italy. Mitchell got engaged to his girlfriend Elena 5 weeks ago. They're getting married in May. Ellen just turned 23, and is graduating college to be an author in November. Sydney and Samuel are turning 21 in a month. Alaina just graduated college last year. Michael is a senior this year. He just got a new girlfriend. Brianna, Lucy, and Ethan are sophomores this year. Evan's a freshman this year. Rebecca's in 8th grade this year. She just started dating over the summer.", Cindy said smiling at her.

" Cool. That's good to hear. Tell them all I said hi. Are you guys having your winter party again this year?", Kate asked and Cindy nodded.

" It's 3 days before Christmas this year."

" I'll definitely be there. I miss you guys. I have violin with Brianna and Lucy this year. I have running club with Ethan and Evan this year. See you tomorrow Cindy.", Kate said smiling and waving at her as she walked away, and Cindy smiled and waved back.

Kate sat down at an empty table, and ate her snacks. She threw away her trash and drank some of her water bottle.

She got up and started walking to the girls locker room to change for running club when Rick texted her.

Hey. Javier's mom is dropping me off at my house right now. Text or call me when you can. :)

K. :)

She smiled the whole entire time she changed into her running clothes. A pair of light blue shorts, a white T-shirt, and a pair of old, blue sneakers.

She put her phone in her locker, and got out her iPod. She walked into the gym, and saw some other people waiting for Mr. Sandler to come out of his office so they could start running club.

She saw Lanie, Kaylee and Kayla Blanchfield, Josh, Will, Tom, Sarah Wilkinson, Ethan and Alec Thorne, Conner Osen, Emily Weaver, Ricky Shwarts, Jenna Hamilton, and Elias and Elijah Jorena. She saw lots of other people, but she didn't know the rest of them very well.

She walked over to Lanie, and Kaylee and Kayla.

" Hey guys.", she said smiling at them.

" Hey Kate! How are you?", Kaylee asked excitedly when she saw her.

" Great. So, let's talk about your party while we wait for Mr. Sandler.", Kate said.

" So, I want everybody to look nice. You can wear a dress if you want. It doesn't have to be too fancy though. I'll show you a picture of the dress I'm wearing, and then Kayla will show you the picture of the dress she's wearing."

Kate looked at the picture of Kaylee's dress on her phone. It was beautiful.

Kaylee's dress: . Kayla's .

Then, she looked at Kayla's.

" Wow. Those are really pretty. Lanie, why don't you, Jenny, and I look for outfits for the party at the mall today?", Kate asked and Lanie nodded in excitement.

All of a sudden they heard Mr. Sandler come out of his office. Kaylee and Kayla put their phones away, and they all turned towards Mr. Sandler.

" Alright. Welcome to running club everyone. You already know me, so I'm not going to introduce myself. I am going to say my rules for running club this year. So, pay attention. Rule #1. Never bring food, drinks, or gum in this gym, ever. You are allowed to bring water. That is it. Rule #2. Always wear tennis shoes or sneakers. I will not let you run if you wear flats, heels, sandals, or flip flops. Rule #3. Never talk back to me. I hate when kids do that. I will yell at you if you do. Rule #4. Always keep your shoes tied and tight. Rule #5. nNever wear earring unless their studs. The nurses aren't here after-hours, and I don't wanna have to take anyone to the hospital. Rule #6. You're allowed to bring your phone and iPod to running club, but it's your responsibility if it get's lost, stolen, damaged, or broke. Rule #7. If you miss or are late to running club more than 5 times, not counting being sick, you are gonna get kicked out of running club. Rule #8. No fighting. Alright, everybody stretch for 5 minutes, and then you all run laps around the gym till you're tired and wanna take a break.", Mr. Sandler said and blew his whistle as he sat down and started organizing papers.

Everyone started running.

" So Kate, are you gonna go out with that Rick guy?", Kayla asked as they started stretching.

" He asked her out today at lunch. They're going to see a movie tomorrow night.", Lanie said squealing and Kate glared at her.

" Lanie, would you let me tell my own personal life for once?", Kate asked and Lanie mumbled sorry.

" Kayla's got a boyfriend.", Kaylee said once they started running and Kayla blushed.

" Who is it?", Lanie asked.

" Logan Teeman. They just started going out last week. That's why Kayla's been so quiet lately. Their going to the movies tonight."

" When did you break up with Trevor?", Kate asked.

" I broke up with him in June. I found out he's been making out with Gina Cowell behind the bleachers every day. He moved to South Carolina in early August."

" Trevor's a douchebag. I was ready to kick him in the balls when I heard he was cheating on you."

" Thanks sis."

" Unfortunately, I'm single right now. I'm trying to look for a date for the party.", Kaylee said biting her lip.

" What about that guy you met on last week. He seemed nice and cute."

" Wayne did look cute in his pictures and did seem nice, but he's from Buffalo, not Springfield."

They continued talking about guys and the party.

After Lanie, Jenny, and Kate finished their last activity for the day, they all got dressed back into their school clothes for the mall.

They packed up their bags, and waited for Kate's mom to pick them up outside of the school.

" Alright, girls. Where do you wanna go first?", Johanna asked the girls as they walked inside with their purses and wallets.

" JenJenHouse for dresses for Kaylee and Kayla's party this weekend.", they all said and Johanna walkd with them to the store.

Johanna watched the girls as they tried on some dresses. Jenny was the first to decide on one.

" Jenny, that dress is so pretty on you! Kevin will be ecstatic when he sees you in it.", Johanna said to her when Jenny walked out of the dressing room in her dress and Kate and Lanie agreed.

Lanie got her dress next.

" Lanie, Javier is going to be dumbfounded when he sees you in that.", Kate said and Johanna and Jenny agreed.

It took a while for Kate to find her dress, but when she did, she was all smiley and giddy.

" Kate, you look like a roman goddess, darling. You look beautiful.", Johanna said to her daughter smiling and Kate smiled back and said thanks as Jenny and Lanie agreed.

" Rick is going to die when he sees you in that, Kate.", Lanie said and Johanna raised her eyebrows.

" You're going with Rick to the party?", Johanna asked grinning and Kate blushed.

" Probably.", Kate said and went back into the dressing room to change out of the gown.

Johanna, Lanie, and Jenny talked about the party while Kate was changing.

Jenny's dress: . Lanie's dress: . Kate's dress: .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Where do you girls wanna eat at?", Johanna asked when they walked to the food court after getting their dresses, a couple books, a couple movies, and a couple cd's.

" Wong's Chinese.", all three exclaimed and Johanna laughed before following them to Wong's Chinese.

They all sat down at two empty tables after getting their food. They set their bags down next to them.

Lanie got chicken stir fry, and 2 egg rolls.

Jenny got vegetarian stir fry since she was vegetarian, and an egg roll.

Kate got general tso's popcorn chicken and white rice with Tso's sauce, and an egg roll, and vegetables on the side.

Johanna got 5 Cajuaan Wings, and 2 egg rolls.

After they were done eating, Johanna took Lanie and Jenny home.

" So Kate, how was your first day of school?", Johanna asked her once they got home and settled with their bags.

" Good."

Kate told her mom all about the first day.

" I remember high school like it was yesterday. Affros, long hair, perms. Disco music. Parties..."

" Okay. I don't wanna hear about your high school life. I'm going to go upstairs take a shower, do my homework, and then text Rick and Maddie while I watch my favorite tv shows.", Kate said and walked upstairs with her bags.

" Thanks mom.", she said and her mom said welcome before Kate walked into her room.

She put her dress up in her closet, along with the shoes for it. She put her 2 new books on her bookshelf, her 2 new cd's in her cd case, and her 2 new movies in her dvd box.

Hey, Rick. How r u? What's up?

Hey, Kate. Good. How bout u? I just got done eating chinese with my mother.

We had chinse at the mall. What a coincidence. Lol.

Do you wanna go to the party with me on Friday?

Sure. Lanie, Jenny, and I got our dresses today at the mall. It's a secret though.

Okay. Well, I'm glad you had fun. I had fun with the guys. I gotta go take a shower, and then get my homework done. I'll text you goodnight.

K. Bye. ttyl. :)

Bye, Kate. ttyl. :)

Kate put down her phone, and got her pajamas out. She picked her dark blue pair.

She got into the shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Hi, Jim. How was work?", Johanna greeted her husband when he got home from work at 7.

" Okay. It was only me, Phil, Joe, Lou, and Sam today. Jack had the flu, and Len didn't show up. We almost finished the house. We just gotta finish the last of the two bathrooms tomorrow.", Jim said kissing his wife.

" How's Katie?", he asked as he washed his hands in the kitchen and then sat down at the kitchen table.

" Good. Her first day was good. I took her and the girls to get dresses and stuff at the mall.", Johanna said as she started making Jim a grilled cheese and tomato soup.

" That's good to hear. And, how was your day at work today?"

" Okay. Jaquelin told everyone she was three months pregnant today. I already figured it out beforehand though. She puked all the time in her first trimester. She's going on maternity leave in 3 months. Sally is going on vacation with her boyfriend for a coule weeks. They're leaving tomorrow. So, this week it's only Jaquelin, Lucia, Marsha, Maria, Beth, Gretchen, Toby, Alex, Peter, Drake, Meloney, and me. Drake, Gretchen, Meloney, Maria, and Marsha are already working on another case at the moment. Jaquelin, Lucia, Beth, Toby, Alex, Peter, and I are starting a big case tomorrow.", she said and put his grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of him.

" Thanks, Jo.", Jim said.

" Anytime, Jim. Be careful. It's hot. Don't burn your mouth.", she said and he nodded blowing on his food as she got a glass of water for him.

Johanna went downstairs in the basement to do some laundry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate got out of the shower 45 minutes later, and saw that it was 7:30.

She dried off, got on her pajamas, brushed her hair, and took off her makeup with wipes.

She went downstairs, and saw her mom and dad on the living room couch watching Family Fued.

" Hey, guys.", Kate said walking into the living room.

" Hey, Katie-bug.", Jim greeted his daughter, smiling at her as he gave her a hug.

" Hey, sweetie. Do you have your homework done?", Johanna asked and Kate shook her head.

" No, I'm gonna do it after I get an apple and a bottle of water. I just have to study a little bit for Biology, answer 5 questions for History, and complete a 4 paragraph essay about my summer for English.", Kate said and her parents nodded.

Kate went into the kitchen, and got an apple and bottle of water. She walked past the living room, and heard one of the questions.

" We asked 100 men, what is the sexiest part on a woman's body?", Steve Harvey asked and Kate listened to the answer.

" Hips. Boobs.", Johanna guessed quickly.

" Vagina.", Jim said and Kate blushed.

She couldn't believe her father just said that.

" Oh my god, that's weird. I'm going upstairs. I'll come downstairs to say goodnight at 11.", Kate said hurrying up to her room, still blushing, as her parents laughed at her.

She closed her door, and sat down on her bed. She quickly got out her phone, and texted Lanie, Jenny, and Maddie.

So, my parents are watching Family Fued, and one of the questions was, " We asked 100 men, what is the sexiest part on a woman's body?". And, my dad answered vagina. Talk about embarrassing... Anyways, I gotta go do my homework. I'll talk to you girls when I'm done.

Kate put down her phone, and pulled her bag up on her bed. She got out her homework, and did it while eating her apple and taking sips of water in between.

She was just finishing studying 25 minutes later, when her phone started going off.

She threw her apple core in the trash, and then put away her school stuff back in her bag, and put her bag on the floor.

She went to the bathroom real quick, and then looked at her phone. It was a text from Maddie.

Lol. That's weird and funny. I heard you got dresses with Lanie and Jenny at the mall today. You'll have to show me your dress soon. I'm getting mine tomorrow. The play was good. Fun. King was annoying the whole time though. Kept pissing Liz off.

That sucks. I'll send you a pic of the dress tomorrow. I gotta go. Rick is calling. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. :)

K. Have fun talking to hot, Rick. Don't let it get too steamy. Lol. Bye. See you tomorrow. Goodnight. Sweet, Rick filled dreams. :) xoxo Mads

Kate's eyes grew wide when she saw Maddie's last text. She was going to yell at Maddie for that tomorrow.

She turned on the Voice to a medium volume, and called Rick back.

" Hey."

" Hey."

" Whatcha doing?"

" Watching the Voice. Just got done with my homework."

" Me too."

" Who do you want to win this battle?"

" I like Maria. She has that sex appeal, and can entertain the audience. She has a unique, jazzy voice too."

" I agree with you. I think Mark is too nervous. He stutters when he sings."

" I agree."

" Lol. We keep agreeing on things."

" I know. It's cute."

" So, did you study for Biology tonight?"

" No... I'm gonna study at study hall tomorrow."

" Make sure you do. I don't wanna see you fail."

" Thanks."

" Always."

" So, should I wear a tux to the party, or just nice dress pants and a nice shirt?"

" It doesn't matter. Either. You can choose."

" So, I was looking on the school calender for 2012-2013 online a little bit ago. Tell me about the dances and parties."

" Okay. Well, first there's Homecoming which is October 5th. Then, there's the Halloween dance on October 26th. Next, there's the Thanksgiving dance and charity event our school has every year on November 21st. The winter formal/christmas dance is December 21st. The new year dance is January 7th. The Black and White ball is January 25th. The Valentine's dance is on Valentine's Day. The St. Patrick's Day/Green Out dance and charity event is March 8th. Our spring dance/party is April 12th. Prom is May 17th. Our school celebration is on May 24th. We celebrate our school by wearing our school colors which are red and white. Last, the goodbye dance/party is June 7th. It's when we say goodbye to the seniors, and to another school year."

" Wow. That's alot."

" I know. Our school has alot of parties, dances, charity events, and fundraisers. Oh my god! It's 11 already! I need to go to sleep. It was nice talking to you, Rick. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

" You too, Kate."

Kate turned her phone off, and placed it on her nightstand. She quickly flossed and brushed her teeth.

She went downstairs to say goodnight to her parents.

" Goodnight, mom, dad. See you both in the morning. Love you.", Kate said giving them each a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

" Goodnight, Katie-Lou. Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Love you too. See you in the morning.", her father said.

" Goodnight, Katie. Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Love you. See you in the morning."

Kate walked upstairs to her room, and closed the door after her. She slid underneath her covers, and turned off her lamp.

She got comfy, and fell asleep 5 minutes later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wow! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. Hope you liked it! Erin will be writing the next chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading! Follow us on twitter Erbear1877 and Caskett1012 and tumblr stangasms and jlg1012. :) Jessica and Erin


	6. Kate's Nerves: Tuesday August 28

Hey, everyone! I hope everyone on the east coast is okay and staying safe! Pennsylvania didn't get hit as bad as the other east coast states, so I'm very thankful. Probable Cause was amazing! So was The Final Frontier, Swan Song, and After Hours. BTW, the fact that Jerry Tyson was watching Caskett having sex for who knows how long, is really creepy... I might be making some of the chapters shorter so I can update more faster. I'll keep the chapters organized still though. Anyways, I've been trying to get a hold of Erbear1877, but she's not responding, so I guess I'll keep writing the chapters for now, till she responds to me. Ideas are always welcome. Please review or PM me. I love hearing from people. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) xoxo - Jessica

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 6

Kate

Kate heard a soft voice say, but her head was still clouded with sleep.

She turned on her other side, and opened her eyes slowly.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw her mother's face 3 inches away from hers, smiling.

She quickly sat up, breathing hard, with her hand over her chest.

" Oh my gosh, mom! You scared me.", Kate said and her mom sat down on her bed next to her.

" Sorry, honey. I tried waking you up at 6, but you were dead asleep still. What time did you go to sleep last night?"

" 11. I was talking to Rick on the phone, and I lost track of time. What time is it?", Kate asked rubbing her eyes, and then yawning and stretching.

" It's 6:37.", Johanna said looking at Kate's alarm clock on her nightstand.

" Well, I took a shower last night, so I don't need to take one. Rick and I are going on our first date tonight. He's picking me up at 6:45 tonight. We're going to see The Perks of Being A Wallflower. I'll be busy tonight, so I won't be having dinner with you and dad.", she said and her mom nodded before watching Kate get out of bed, and going to her closet.

" How exciting! You and Rick's first date! Is it time to give you the sex talk again?", her mother asked and Kate blushed when she turned around to face her mother.

" Ewww... Mom! I'm not like that. I don't sleep with people on the first date. Unlike Maddie. I'm still a virgin.", Kate said and turned back around to her closet and started picking out her outfit for school so she didn't have to look her mother in the eyes.

" I just wanna make sure you two don't rush into things. Alot of teens your age are tempted and pressured to have sex. You should read that Guide to Getting it On, soon. I just wanna make sure you're prepared. You know you can talk to me anytime about it, okay?", her mother said and Kate nodded still embarrassed by the conversation they were having.

" Alright, well, we have to leave in about an hour, so get ready, and meet your father and I downstairs for breaksfast.", she said standing up, and then walked downstairs to prepare breaksfast.

" Okay.", Kate said and looked in her closet for something to wear to school.

She picked out a pair of light blue jean capris, a turquoise tank top, a white sports bra, and a pair of light blue panties.

She layed the clothes on her bed after she made her bed, and turned her iPod Touch on and placed it on her iPod dock. She turned it on shuffle, and Avril Lavigne's What The Hell started playing.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and put on deodarant.

She walked back into her room, and changed into her outfit for the school day.

She went back into the bathroom after getting dressed, and brushed and straightened her hair before putting it into a ponytail.

She went back into her room, turned off her iPod, and slipped on a pair of light blue flip flops.

She put her silver studs in her ears, grabbed her bag and purse, and went downstairs.

She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall when she got downstairs.

7:15

She put her bag and purse by the front door, and sat down at the kitchen table next to her dad.

" Good morning, dad.", Kate said as she sat down and her father put down his newspaper.

" Good morning, Katherine.", he said smiling and she raised her eyebrows at the use of her actual first name.

"Why did you call me Katherine? You never call me Katherine unless you have something serious to say." Kate said.

" Well, your mother just told me you're going on a date with this Rick guy tonight. I just wanna make sure he doesn't hurt my little girl. I wanna meet him when he comes to pick you up.", Jim said and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but don't embarrass me. He won't hurt me. I'm a tough girl, dad. I could probably beat him up. Also, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know sweetheart, I just wanna make sure. You will always be my little girl, Katie.", Jim said and Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.

Just then, Johanna sat a plate of bacon, toast with butter, and sausage, and a glass of orange juice in front of her.

" Thanks mom.", Kate said starting to eat her breaksfast.

" Anytime, dear. So, what is your morning schedule for today?", Johanna asked taking a sip of her coffee.

" Well, first I have swimming practice. I hate morning swimming practice. The only good thing about it is hot guys in speedos. Second, I have AP World History. Then, Physics and Geometry before lunch.", Kate said and took a bite of her buttered toast with a piece of bacon and sausage on top.

" I remember doing Physics and Geometry when I was in high school. I think I might have done World History for a short period of time.", Johanna said and finished her toast and bacon.

" Alright, well I gotta leave for work. Goodbye darlings. See you after work. Love you both.", Jim said giving them both a peck on the cheek before walking out the front door.

Kate finished her breaksfast while her and her mom talked about high school and classes.

15 minutes later, Kate was putting her seatbelt on in the car and turning on the radio, as her mom was pulling out of the driveway.

"What a coincidence.", Kate thought to herself when Avril Lavigne's What The Hell came on.

She sang along quietly to the song as her mom drove her to school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

15 minutes later

Kate waved to her mother as she pulled away.

Kate didn't see the gang, which meant they were probably at their lockers.

She walked to her locker, and like she figured, the gang were all at their lockers.

" Hey guys! Good morning!", Kate said to the gang as she opened her locker and they said their hello's and good morning's back.

" Ughhh... I hate swimming practice in the morning. Especially when I'm on my period.", Maddie groaned pissed off.

" Me too.", Lanie said and Jenny and Kate said the same.

" So, that means no action this week?", Javier joked and Lanie punched him in the chest.

" It's not funny, Javier! You're lucky you don't have to go through what we're going through, cause you'd whine like a baby the whole time.", Lanie said and Javier kept his head down.

Kate and Jenny let out a laugh.

" We probably all have the same cycles since we've been good friends for years.", Kate said and all the girls nodded in agreement.

" Alright, enough of the period talk. You girls can talk about that stuff when we're not around.", Ryan said and the girls laughed.

" Alright. Let's go to the locker rooms and change for swimming practice.", Kate said and they all followed Kate to the locker rooms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the girls locker room:

" So, are you excited for your date with Rick tonight?", Lanie asked as her, Kate, Jenny, and Maddie were changing for swimming practice.

" More like nervous.", Kate said and the girls stared at her like she grew a second head.

" Why are you nervous? It's not like you're gonna have sex with the guy. You're not that kind of girl.", Maddie said and Kate shook her head, embarrassed.

" I know, obviously. It's just, it's our first date. What if it's completely awkward and boring, and we have nothing to talk about?", Kate said unsure.

" Girlfriend, I saw you two making out the other night at the party. Oh, and I definitely saw some tongue action. You two are hotter than Leonardo DiCaprio drawing Kate Winslet naked in the Titanic. Just relax. Like Maddie said, you're still a virgin. I guarantee that he'll kiss you goodnight. I've seen that boy swoon over you.", Lanie said smirking and Kate glared at her.

" Thanks for the advice girls. Now let's go see some hot guys in speedos.", Kate said grinning and the rest of the girls followed her out in their swimwear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

I will try to update this again soon. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. BTW, the promo for the Christmas episode looks so cute! I'm so excited to watch it! I am gonna start having you readers and fans rate my stories and chapters. Rate this chapter in a review from 1-10. It will help me with some insight on how much you guys are enjoying these chapters and how satisfied you are with them. So, please review with a rating for this chapter and what you liked or disliked. Also, ideas are always welcome. Don't be shy. I love hearing from people. PM me anytime if you have any questions. Thanks for reading! :) Jessica


	7. First Swimming Practice: Tuesday Aug 28

Here is chapter 7. Enjoy! Picks up where chapter 6 left off. Please answer the poll question on my profile. I need to know for the next chapter. BTW, Erin( Erbear1877) can't co-write this with me anymore cause she's working on her own fic. If I could get some volunteers to co-write this story with me, that would be great. Message me on tumblr ( jlg1012 ), tweet me on twitter ( Caskett1012 ), or PM me or review this story telling me. You gotta be able to be easy to get in touch and communicate with. If you have anymore questions, PM me. Thanks for reading! :) Jessica

First Swimming Practice

Rick nearly fell into the pool when he saw Kate walk out in that one-piece swimsuit. She had an amazing body. He didn't even know he had his mouth open and was drooling until he heard Javier and Kevin laughing.

" What are you two laughing at?" Rick asked glaring at the two of them and they both shut up immediately.

" You're so whipped for Kate, man. You've been drooling over her swimsuit for the past 5 minutes. If she catches you, you'll be face down in that pool. She did it to Josh and Tom last year."Javier commented and Rick let out a little laugh.

" I'm sure she wouldn't do that to me." Rick said just before the swimming coach blew the whistle.

" Alright students. Stand in a single file line.", Mr. Graben told the students, pointing to where he wanted them all to stand.

" I'm Mr. Graben. I'm new to this school district this year. I will be your swimming coach for the rest of the year unless I get hit by a bus." Mr. Graben joked, getting a few chuckles.

" Anyways, I previously coached swimming and basketball at Groutenberg High School for 17 years. I transfered to this school this year because, my ex-wife moved our kids back to this city. I've been divorced for 4 years. Women are just too bitchy and annoying for me. My oldest kid, Lacey, is 18 this year. She's a freshman in college at NYU to be a lawyer. Scott is 16 this year. He's a sophmore just like you kids. You might know him. Tom is 15, a freshman. He's a troublemaker. You'll probably see him around sometime too. Sarah is my youngest. She's 14, in 8th grade. I have 2 dogs named Larissa and Keepo. An iguana named Ester. 4 cats named Quinn, Angie, Waldo, and Pete. Some of you may be on the swim team this year, some of you might not be. I'm okay with that. If you miss swimming practice more than 5 times a semester though, you fail swimming practice for that semester. Today, I am going to pair everyone up in groups of 2. You'll take turns swimming back and forth across the pool while timed by your partner. Whoever gets the best time will become my assistant. If there's a tie, you'll go head to head with the person you're tied with." Mr. Graben informed the students and started pairing them all up.

" Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Kate Beckett and Maddie Maloney. Jenny O'Duffy and Lanie Parish. Shirley and Sarah Wilkinson. Ben Bion and Brant Summers. Gina Cowell and Will Soreneson. Rick Rodgers and Josh Davidson. Kaylee and Kayla Blanchfield. Haley Drunt and Jenna Hamilton. Michael Drunt and Conner Osen. Elias and Elijah Jorena. Liz, you go with Kate and Maddie. Ricky, you go with Ben and Brant. Tom, you go with Rick and Josh. Alright, you get who you get and you don't pick a fit. Your partners will change for alot of activities. One person from each group grab and timer. Start. Come up to me with your times when you're finished." Mr. Graben said before he sat down in a chair with his phone.

" So, Kate; I've heard that you're going on a date tonight with that hot guy Rick." Liz asked as Maddie was swimming and they timed her.

" Where did you hear that?" Kate asked.

" Maddie told me."

" Great. The whole school probably knows by now." Kate said and sighed.

" I know. Maddie is a blabber mouth. Anyways, be sure to give that hunk a smoking kiss tonight. Maddie and I are betting on it." Liz said before Kate stopped the timer and Maddie climbed out of the pool.

Liz jumped into the pool and started swimming when Kate started the timer.

" So Maddie; Liz told me you told her about my date with Rick tonight. How much are you two betting that I kiss him?" Kate asked with her hands on her hips and Maddie bit her lip knowing she was caught.

" $50. I'm sorry. It's not like it's a big deal though." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders.

" I know, but I don't want the whole school knowing about my personal life. By the way, I will most definitely be kissing Rick tonight so prepare to lose $50." Kate said stopping the timer just as Liz climbed out of the pool.

" Kate said she's planning on kissing Rick tonight. I might as wellgive you the $50 now." Maddie said and Liz grinned as she started the timer and Kate jumped into the pool and started swimming.

" Keep your money. You never know. She might change her mind. I could use a new pair of heels though." Liz said.

" Okay." Maddie said and they watched Kate climb out of the pool as Liz started the timer.

When everyone was done 15 minutes later, Coach Graben walked out and had everyone stand in line again with their group.

" Alright students, the winners are; Kate Beckett and Rick Rodgers." Mr. Graben announced and everyone clapped for Kate and Rick.

" I am going to put both of your 9th grade pictures and names up on the assistant's wall outside my office. Congrats to you both. Now, everyone go take a quick shower and get changed for your next class. Have a good day." Mr. Graben said before walking into his office and everyone went to the locker rooms to take quick showers and change.

" Ughhh... I hate having swim practice in the morning. It makes you feel cold and shitty all day." Maddie commented as they were all changing back into their clothes after all having a quick shower.

" I know what you mean. It sucks. Last year we had it in the afternoon on Wednesday's. Hopefully we will only have it on Tuesday mornings this semester.", Lanie commented and all the girls agreed with her.

Once everyone was done changing, the gang huddled up outside the gymnasium.

" So what classes does everyone have next?" Lanie asked.

" AP World History." Kate commented.

" Geography and World Cultures." Rick commented.

" Same as Rick." Javier said fist bumping him.

" U.S. & Global Economics." Kevin spoke smiling proudly.

" I have AP European History." Maddie commented and Lanie and Jenny smiled at her.

" We both have the same thing." Jenny said pointing to her and Lanie.

" Cool. Let's go to class then. I'll see everyone at lunch or another class. Bye." Maddie said before her, Jenny, and Lanie went to their next class together.

Everyone went to their next class.

Alright, I hope everyone liked it. The chapters will be hopefully shorter now so I can write and update them faster. Don't forget to rate this chapter in a review from 1-10. Also, don't be shy to review or PM me. I love hearing from people and encourage it. Don't forget to answer the poll question! I need it for the next chapter. PM me anytime. Thanks for reading! :) Jessica


	8. Kate and Rick's First Date Aug 28

Kate couldn't wait for school to be over. She didn't mind her classes, and she got on well with all her teachers but all she wanted to do was go get ready for her date.

When she finally got back to her house, she dashed upstairs, dropping her bags in the hallway. Johanna followed her in and picked up the bags with a smile Kate always hurried when she was nervous.

"Honey, come get your stuff, please. You need to sort out your swimming kit for the wash, and put your books away."

Kate sighed, and was about to come up with an angry, whiny response, when she remembered that she loved her Mom, and it wasn't unreasonable to expect her not to leave her stuff in the hallway. Wearing an excited smile, she dashed back downstairs and took her bags, sorting everything out as fast as she could. Johanna laughed quietly, and went to unpack some shopping in the kitchen.

Kate opened her closet, and sat down on her bed, staring at all her clothes. She had no idea what to wear. She pulled out her iPhone, and called Lanie.

"You want me to come over?" Lanie asked, when Kate explained her dilemma.

"No, it's okay... just skirt, dress, or pants? How smart should I be?"

Lanie paused. "Something comfy you'll be sitting in the theater for two hours. I'd go for leggings and a nice top but don't worry, girl, you're a great dresser. Just choose what you want, I'm sure he'll think it's perfect."

Kate groaned. She wanted to think it was perfect. It would be so much easier to be a guy they could just throw on jeans and a t-shirt, even for a party. She found her black leggings, and a loose red shirt. She got out her favourite black calf length boots, and a wide belt that she would tuck the shirt into. Then she went to shower. She checked the time on the bathroom clock she still had an hour and a half. She washed her hair, then put on her robe she wanted to paint her nails red to match the top.

By the time she was dressed and with dry hair, she just had 45 minutes. She put on some make-up, mostly on her eyes, and put her phone and some money in her pocket. She wouldn't need a bag. She went downstairs to find her Mom making dinner in the kitchen.

"Wow, sweetie, you look great. So grown up!"

Kate sighed. "When you say that, it just makes me feel like even more of a little kid."

Johanna laughed at her daughter's serious face. "Kate, you're 16. Smart, conscientious and wonderful as you are, in my eyes, you'll still be a kid for a good while yet."

Kate pouted at being laughed at, but she knew what her Mom meant.

"Rick's coming at seven, right? Do you want to eat anything before you go?"

"Yeah. No, it's okay thanks, we're going to get something before the movie."

"Okay all the more for Jim and me. Want me to save you some for tomorrow it's lasagna."

Kate grinned. She loved her Mom she thought of everything.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"You didn't have homework?"

"No, just to read something, and you saw me doing it in the car."

"Right. Well, have fun, Be safe. I guess you want me to get all this Mom stuff out of the way before Rick gets here?" She winked, and Kate replied in a playful tone.

"If you wouldn't mind..."

"I'm not going to lecture you. Just use your brain. And if you need me, if you even feel just a tiny bit uncomfortable that's what I pay your phone contract for. Call. Okay?"

"Sure. But it'll be fine, Mom. Rick's great."

"I'm sure it will be. Back by ten-thirty?"

Kate made a face. "Midnight?"

"Sorry, Cinderella, not going to happen. How about eleven?"

"Fine. I'll be here."

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem. I would have settled for ten-thirty anyway." She grinned cheekily at her Mom. The doorbell rang.

"You go on, honey, I'll stay here. Bye!"

Kate gave her a kiss on the cheek, then opened the door, to see Rick looking cute as always, in jeans and a t-shirt. To his credit, it was a different t-shirt to the one he'd worn to school. She stepped outside and they began to walk towards the bus stop, talking about their days, and parents. Rick got a little embarrassed when they started talking about their Moms. Before he'd left, his mother had given him a long talk about sex, and being safe. None of the information had been new, and it had just been really awkward. It was times like these that having a father would have been really handy. He shuddered, thinking about the conversation. Martha had even produced a condom, saying he should try putting one on a banana.

Kate saw the look on his face.

"Your Mom's awkward too? Don't worry I think parents just get to a certain age and they forget what it's like to be 16 and they forget that we know stuff like that already."

Rick smiled weakly. "You're right there. But we're not going to end up like that, right?"

"Right." They laughed together.

They fooled around on the bus to the town centre, making faces at passers by and at each other. They had about half an hour to eat before they needed to queue for the movie, so they went to get some chinese food.

"You look amazing, by the way," Rick said with a grin as he held the door open for her. "I feel as though I'm dating a model or movie star or something."

Kate laughed. "You don't look so bad yourself. I think it's much easier for guys to get ready, though."

"What? I spent a good hour choosing this t-shirt, and another 30 minutes carefully arranging my hair into this stylish disarray."

Kate laughed again. "You spent an hour, and you ended up with that?"

Rick looked down at his plain white t-shirt.

"I can see why you would say that, but after all that deliberation, I simply realised that less is more."

Although she was teasing him about it, Kate had to admit he did look good. She looked at his arms as he reached over the counter to get the food, and she could see his muscles rippling under his skin. It was subtle, though he didn't look like a wrestler or anything. She had seen his abs in swim practice the day before she had a feeling he had caught her looking, but she had caught him checking her out too, and she had just liked it.

She ate her chow mein noodles neatly with chopsticks a very useful skill to have when there was a boy watching you. She'd been on dates before, but being with Rick felt different. She was desperate for him to like her she hardly cared about anything else any more. But she was worried he'd think she was stupid and superficial as they ate, she wondered what she did. Was there anything that made her special?

Rick wondered if a white top had been such a good choice. If he spilled a single drop, there would be no chance of hiding it. He wanted Kate to know he could keep up, know that he was as cool and sophisticated as her. The only problem: he wasn't sure if he was. He had no idea what it was like to have a family and friends like she had he'd spent his life travelling around the states and even in Europe, going to different schools, staying in cheap motels, waiting up for his mother even though he knew she often didn't come back until morning. He hadn't ever been in a relationship he'd never had time. He only got good grades in school because he read so much he and his Mom didn't usually have much money. She was doing a bit better now but he didn't know how long he'd even be in New York. He didn't feel like he was very good at high school.

They finished their food and went into the theater, buying their tickets. Rick saw Kate looking at the pick-n-mix sweets, and bought 2 large bags. He had never had pick-n-mix he didn't go to the theater much, or eat sweets much. He wondered if he was pretending to be someone he wasn't, by acting like this was a normal thing. He decided to come clean.

"You know, I never had pick-n-mix before," he said, eyeing the whole wall full of different types of sweets.

"Seriously?" Kate asked in disbelief. "My Dad used to take me to the movies at least once a month when I was little and I go with Lanie all the time. And on dates..."

"Seriously," said Rick with a cheeky smile. "I haven't been on that many dates. And I don't have a Dad."

Kate took a scoop of chocolate mice. "Well I'll have to show you how to do it then." She began pointing out the best sweets, watching Rick, thinking. "It must be hard, not having a Dad," she said, when their bags were almost full.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's not like I remember him I don't miss it, because I don't know what it's like."

"I think my Dad would've loved to have a boy," Kate said, grinning as Rick made a silly face with a blue tongue from a mini gob stopper.

"In this day and age? Surely he just teaches you how to fix cars and play ball?"

"Well, yeah. But I like shopping and girly things... Then again, I love watching baseball."

"You do? I've never seen a game in my life. My mother hates it, says it's boring."

"Boring? It's amazing you'll have to come along to the next game. And hockey! But you like playing sport, right?"

"I like swimming, and running. I've not done much of any team sports like football or baseball."

Kate grinned. "Have you ever played catch?"

Rick laughed. "Nope. But I don't think it'd be much fun," he teased, guessing she would be really into it.

"That's it. I'm going to have to play a round of ball with you one day."

Rick smiled. "Okay. Come on, let's go watch this movie," he said, and without thinking, he took her hand to lead her into the theater. Kate was surprised, but happily. Rick was pleased with himself it was just the right amount of contact. They sat at the back.

Rick let go Kate's hand once they were sitting down, but as soon as she was in the dark room, so close beside him, she could feel an electric tension between them. Rick could feel it too. He'd thought he would be nervous, but mostly it was just nice. Okay, so he was a little nervous. But he'd kissed her before.

She knew she'd kissed him before. But she'd been drunk. It was different when you had no excuse a kiss really meant something. She wished she wasn't such a girl she wanted to kiss him, but she wanted it to be romantic...

She ate her sweets, trying to occupy herself, and in case it would help her relax. She hadn't even been all that hungry but soon all the sweets were gone. She tried to pay attention to the movie it was good but all she could think about was Rick.

Rick watched Kate out of the corner of his eye. She was resolutely looking at anything but him, concentrating hard on her bag of sweets. Ricks eyes twinkled with amusement she was gorgeous even when she was stuffing her face. He wanted her to relax though it was clear she was being very affected by the connection between them. So was he. He wriggled in his seat, staring at the screen but hardly seeing what was happening on it.

Kate scrunched up her bag. It made a loud crackling sound. She was almost annoyed she wished she could control her hormones. She hated feeling powerless. Rick caught her eye, and winked.

"You want more?" he asked, holding out a chocolate mouse. Kate looked at him. Honestly, she was feeling kind of sick. But she wanted to say yes, so she nodded in what she hoped was a sexy way. She held out her hand for the mouse, but he ignored it, lifting it to her mouth. She giggled, and opened it. He popped the mouse in, one of his fingers lightly brushing her lip. She loved it when they were touching even a little bit. She closed her mouth with the chocolate on her tongue. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Squeak."

Kate grinned, the chocolate still in her mouth, and on impulse, turned her head to kiss him. He saw where she was going, and opened his mouth, kissing her, hoping she thought she was good at it. Last time, she'd probably been too drunk to care. She tasted so sweet, like chocolate and cherries. Caught up in the moment, he slid his hand up her back, untucking her shirt and slipping his hand under it. She gasped, feeling his fingers against her skin, and snapped back.

"Sorry," he panted. "Ran away with myself a bit there."

"That's okay," she whispered. "I liked it. It was just a bit fast."

"I know. It won't happen again."

Kate grinned. "I hope it will one day."

Rick laughed. Kate fixed her shirt, and they both tried to watch the movie.

When it was over, they left having enjoyed themselves hugely, but without much idea of what the movie was about. Kate checked her phone it was ten-fifteen. The bus took about fifteen minutes.

"When d'you have to be home? I have about half an hour before I have to get the bus."

"Well," Rick paused. "Honestly, my mother said ten-thirty. But she doesn't exactly set a good example I don't think she'll mind if I'm a little late. What would you like to do?"

"I think I should walk off some of those sweets," Kate joked.

They began to walk through town in the dark. Kate stopped in front of a motor bike shop. Rick looked through the glass with her.

"You like the Harley, don't you?" he asked, watching her face as she eyed up the bike.

"How did you know?"

"I may not have a dad, but I have met other guys. Plus, it's the best looking one, and you have excellent taste."

"Bit full of yourself, aren't you?" Kate said, smiling. Rick stepped back from the window and admired his reflection in it.

"I really am ruggedly handsome, aren't I?" was his response. Kate laughed again. She loved hanging out with Rick.

All too soon it was time for her to head home. She hoped Rick wouldn't get into trouble. When he had said he was breaking his curfew, she wanted to stay out late too, but Rick was having none of it.

"I'm not dragging you down with me," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. Kate was actually kind of relieved she didn't want to fight with her Mom, and she was pretty tired. She leaned against his shoulder on the bus, and he walked her to her door. She turned to face him, and he bent down to kiss her. Her boots had a heel, and she was tall 5'9'' but he still had a good three or four inches on her. Her inner feminist wasn't proud, but she liked that he was bigger.

Their kiss got more and more intense. Kate felt Rick pressing against her, and soon she was sandwiched between him and her front door. She resisted the temptation to jump up and put her legs around his waist it was definitely to soon. She began to do a little under-t-shirt exploring of her own, though. He kept his hands safely confined to her hair and back, but this was enough for every cell in her body to be screaming. She had never been kissed like this before.

Suddenly she fell back, landing on her ass in her hallway. Stunned, she took a moment to focus.

"Kate?"

"Uh, Mom?" she managed. She saw Rick in front of her, his face a deep shade of red. Probably because of the current strain on his jeans, which she really hoped her mother hadn't noticed. She scrambled up from the floor, running her fingers through her hair. She smiled at Rick.

"I'll text you?" she said. He nodded.

"Goodnight, then. Bye, Mrs Beckett," he said, then practically ran down the street. When the door was closed, Johanna faced her daughter.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Kate answered, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, honey. It was after eleven I was just checking outside."

Kate nodded, biting her lip. Poor Rick! But she was also kind of proud she didn't think she'd ever given a guy an erection before.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was really good. I'm tired, though. I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay. Goodnight sweetie."

Kate smiled. "Goodnight Mom."

She forced herself to get upstairs before she got her phone out. She was itching to text Rick. She changed his icon to a picture they'd taken that night the two of them making stupid faces at their reflections. Then she lay down on her bed, waiting for him to text, with a huge smile on her face. 


	9. Late Night Texting: Aug 28

Here is chapter 9. I am writing this one. Zanna wrote the last one. Thanks everyone for all the support! I'm about to become an aunt very soon, so I'm really excited about that. My life is shitty, so writing and reading fanfiction is like a stress relief for me. Also, anything Castle related, cause it's awesome. Please answer the new poll question. We need some insight for the series. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Like always, enjoy and please review! :)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, my life would be amazing. Obviously it's shitty. Owning Castle is number 1 on my Christmas list this year even though I know it would never happen.

00-000-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-00-00-0-0000-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0

Chapter 9

Kate waited for Rick to text her back. She was still giddy from their hot kiss.

Hey, Rick! How'd you like our date? Sorry about my mom.

Kate was anxious to read his text back when her phone beeped.

Hey yourself. It was fun. That's okay. It was embarrassing to say the least. I liked our kiss.

I thought it was fun too. I liked the kiss also. I've never given a guy an erection before...

Yeah... I hope your mom didn't notice that...

She didn't say anything about it.

Good.

I gotta go to sleep. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye. :)

K. See u tomorrow. Bye. Sweet dreams, beautiful. :)

Kate smiled when she read his last text. He's such a nice guy.

She turned off her phone, and put it on her nightstand.

She walked to her bathroom, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took her earrings out, and wiped all her make-up off.

She turned off the bathroom lights, and walked to her closet.

She got out a pair of fuzzy light green pajamas, and put them on.

She smoothed back the blanket on her bed, and climbed under it. She moved it up to her chest, and then reached over to turn off her lamp.

She cuddled up, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She dreamt about Rick and their future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-

This chapter is short, I know. I hoped you liked it anyway. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I already have the ideas for it. Don't forget to answer the poll question at the top of my profile. I'll be writing the next chapter too. Please review, and thanks for reading! :)


	10. Conversations and Baseball: Wed Aug 29

Here is chapter 10. Written by me. To make up for chapter 9 being short, this one will be longer and will involve a couple juicy and interesting conversations. Hope you like it! Like always, please review. Also, please answer my poll question at the top of my profile. Thanks for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I live with my mom... Nuff said... Lol.

Rating: T

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 78901234567890123456

Chapter 10

School was halfway over. Kate was anxious. She made a plan with Lanie and Jenny to set up a baseball game with the gang after school. She wanted to surprise Rick.

After lunch, which consisted of keeping the baseball game a secret from Rick and telling the others, Kate went straight to her locker. She exchanged her books for her last few classes, and shut her locker.

She saw Rick standing where her locker had been open. He had a big grin on his face.

" Hi...", Kate said curious as to why he was standing there with a grin on his face.

" Hi. Uhmmm... My mom wanted me to have a conversation with you.", he said a little nervously.

" Okay. Uhmmm... About what?", Kate said curiously.

" Let's go somewhere where nobody can hear us.", he said taking her arm and leading her to an empty classroom.

He closed the door behind them.

" So, what did your mom want you to talk to me about?" Kate asked with her arms crossed.

" Sex.", he just blurted it out nervously as he blushed and she started blushing too.

" Why does she want us to talk about that?" Kate asked still blushing.

" I'll quote her. ' You're both 16, and are gonna want to start exploring. Both of your hormones are probably at a high level right now. Since you've started dating, this would be good to get this out of the way now.' And then, she tried to show me how to put on a condom with a banana, but I ran into my room, completely embarrassed." he said and she let out a laugh.

" I guess it would be good to talk about it now..." Kate said.

" You're probably more experienced than I am." Kate said nervously.

" I'm still a virgin."

" So am I. I thought you weren't."

" Why did you think that?"

" When we kiss, you seem more experienced."

" Sure. I've kissed alot of girls, but I'm still a virgin. I'm waiting for the right girl to come along."

" I'm waiting for the right guy. All the guys I've been with so far are jerks."

" Do you mind me asking who you've been with before?" Rick asked worried she'll get mad.

" I don't mind. I've been with Josh, Will, and Tom before. Will was my first boyfriend I ever had which was in 8th grade. I also had my first kiss with him. I was with him till the summer of that school year. Then, I dated Tom for 2 months during that summer. He was a big jerk. He made out with Maddie behind the bleachers. I'm still kinda mad at her for that. I dated Josh during all of 9th grade. We broke up this summer."

" Thanks for telling me. I guess I have to tell you my history now." Rick said and Kate nodded.

" Well, my first girlfriend was in 5th grade. You couldn't really classify her as a girlfriend though. Her name was Tisha."

" Tisha?" Kate asked trying not to laugh.

" Yeah, she hated her name. Anyways, she was very popular in school and very pretty. She was a cheerleader."

" Of course."

" Stop interrupting me."

" Sorry. Please continue."

" We basically just hung-out at the movies, birthday parties, at the pool, and everything outside of school. She didn't hang out with me that much at school though. I think she was embarrassed that she was hanging out with me. I wasn't really popular till I was in middle school. I didn't even have my first kiss with her. After I broke up with Tisha after 5th grade, I started hanging out with a new girl in school. Her name was Lindsay. She was really pretty, nice, sweet, and smart. We hung out almost every day that summer. She was a really sweet girl. I had my first kiss with her in 6th grade. We dated till she moved to Michigan the summer after 7th grade. I was devasted. I didn't date again till 9th grade. That's when I started to get a wild side. I dated this two twin sisters, Angelina and Angel, for 3 months. it was just a fling. It like a threesome except with only kissing. After that I went out with a girl named Brittnay. She was nice, but crazy. She would disappear for days and then come back all of a sudden. I had a feeling she was doing drugs. I broke up with her when I saw her doing coke one day. I haven't had a girlfriend since. Glad we got that all out."

" Me too." Kate looked up at the clock.

It was 5 minutes before their next class.

" We have to go. It's 5 minutes till Algebra. It's bad enough we missed Phys Ed. Hurry. Let's go." Kate said hurrying outside to her locker to grab her bag and he grabbed his before they walked off to Algebra together.

1234567890123456789022434557 8890011233455678900123446578 01367901125689922345

The gang didn't tell Rick about the baseball game till after school.

They all hopped into Mrs. Beckett's car, and drove to the Beckett house so the gang could get changed into their baseball gear.

Once they were all changed, Mrs. Beckett drove them to a local baseball field in a park near their house.

Mrs. Beckett parked the car, and they all got out.

Javier and Rick helped her get the cooler out of the trunk. The cooler contained 2 dozen water bottles, a case of pepsi, and some sandwiches.

They all sat down at a picnic table outside of the baseball field.

" What sandwhich does everyone want?" Johanna asked after they all wiped off their hands.

Kevin: Cheese Javier: Bacon and Cheese Jenny: Peanut Butter and Jelly Lanie: Salami and Cheese Maddie: Cheese Rick: Salami and Cheese Kate: Ham and Cheese

Johanna handed all of them a sandwich, and got a salami and cheese sandsich for herself.

The guys talked about baseball, while the girls talked about school and guys.

" So Maddie, who are you going to the Blanchfield party with?" Kate asked Maddie.

" Brant Summers. The guy I met at the party on Sunday. He's a junior."

" What is with you and older guys, Maddie?" Kate asked.

" I don't know. They're hotter and more mature. Sometimes."

" I'm gonna kick your ass at baseball, Rick." Kate said.

" Bring it on, Kate."

They all cleaned up their garbage and threw it in the garbage can.

" Who wants to be team captains?" Johanna asked and Kate and Rick raised their hands.

" Kate pick first and then Rick."

" Lanie." Kate made her first pick.

" Javier." Rick made his first pick.

" Kevin."

" Jenny."

" Maddie."

Once they were done organising teams, Kate and Rick flipped a coin.

" Heads." Rick picked.

Kate flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

" Ha. We're pitching. Good luck."

Kate stepped up as the pitcher, with Kevin covering first base, Lanie second, and Maddie covering third.

Rick was the first to bat. He picked a wooden baseball bat off the baseball bat hooks, and got ready to swing.

Kate threw a fastball and Rick missed it.

" Strike 1." Javier says who's the ball catcher behind Rick.

Rick got ready to swing again.

Kate threw a fastball, and Rick hit it.

Rick ran to first base, making it right in time before Maddie could get him out.

Jenny was up next to bat.

Kate threw a curveball, and Jenny hit it really far.

Rick ran all the way home, while Jenny ran to first base.

" Nice hit, Jenny!" Johanna yelled over to Jenny and she yelled back thanks.

The game went on for an hour. In the end, Rick's team won by 2 points. 13:R to 11:K.

They all loaded up their stuff in Mrs. Beckett's car, and sat down and put on their seatbelts.

It was getting dark, and everyone was quiet, cause they were tired.

Johanna dropped off Jenny first, then Kevin and Javier.

Next, was Lanie.

Last, was Maddie.

" My mother is going out of town for the night, and I don't really know if I wanna stay there by myself. Could I stay here for a couple days?" Rick asked nervously and Johanna looked at Kate.

Kate nodded.

" Sure. How long though?"

" Sunday. If it's alright with Mr. Beckett. I'll sleep on the couch."

" I'll make him agree. Don't worry about it, Rick. You're always welcome. Do you wanna stop by your house first and get some stuff?"

" Sure. Thanks, Mrs. Beckett."

" No problem." Johanna said as they drove to Rick's house.

Kate wondered how they would keep their hands to themselves. Especially since they were going to that party tomorrow night, and they would probably be drinking.

It was her mom and dad's anniversary Saturday, so they would be leaving tomorrow for the weekend. That made Kate even more nervous.

She wasn't a slut or whore, but she really liked Rick and had alot of feelings for him.

After they left Rick's place for him to get stuff for the weekend, they drove back home.

Rick used the guest bathroom to take a shower, while Kate used hers.

Once Kate was ready for bed, she knocked onto the guest bedroom door.

When she heard, come in, she walked in.

" Hi." she said walking over to him nervously.

" Hi." he said looking away from the movie on the screen.

" What are you watching?"

" Your mom told me I could pick something to watch on Netflix. I picked Friends with Benefits. Do you wanna watch it with me?"

" I haven't seen that yet. Sure. Restart the movie and I'll go make some popcorn." Kate said and he nodded before she went downstairs.

5 minutes later, Kate returned with a bowl of popcorn and cans of soda.

Rick pressed start on the movie as Kate sat down next to him on the bed.

As the opening trailers were playing, Kate and Rick ate some popcorn.

" Coke, pepsi, sprite, or mountain dew?" Kate asked Rick as she got herself a pepsi.

" Mountain dew." Rick says and Kate grabs one out of the mini fridge in the guest room.

" So, what's the movie about?" Kate asks Rick.

" A girl and guy who become friends and start hooking up and having a friends with benefits relationship." Rick says as the movie starts.

" If my mom knew we were watching this alone in a bed together she would freak."

" Let's hope she doesn't come in then." Rick comments before the movie starts.

The movie was good. Kate and Rick blushed at a few scenes and laughed alot, but it was fun.

They turned off Netflix and the tv, and went downstairs to throw away their trash.

" Goodnight Rick. See you tomorrow." Kate says and gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking to her room.

" Goodnight Kate." he yells back and she turns and gives him a smile before she closes the door.

Rick takes off his pants and climbs into the guest bed before shutting off the lamp light.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kate smiles before going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She takes off her pants, shirt, and bra. Not bothering to put on pajamas. She shut off the lamp smiling as she thought about Rick and fell into sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

Sorry for the long wait. Life has been a drag. Zanna will probably be writing the next chapter. It will be a fun one. Please review, give us ideas, and answer my poll question at the top of my profile. I'm an aunt now, which has been really fun. Cute little Annabelle's a week and 3 days old. Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Sleepless and Jenga: Aug 29

Hey :-) I haven't done an intro before I'm Zanna, and this chapter is written by me (I have already written some other ones, I hope you liked them!). Because I am shameless, I want to plug my other stories as well - I'm ZannaKellett on here, look out for 'Fixing the Mistake'! You don't have to rate me out of ten, but I do spy on the reviews here, and comments are greatly appreciated. I give away lots of hugs and loveballs to my reviewers ;-).

Disclaimer: I'm a student...

Chapter 11: Sleepless and Jenga

Kate lay in bed, wide awake. She thought about Rick in the next room, and wondered if he was awake too. The digital clock on her nightstand told her it was 11:53. Not even late yet. She was hot. She sighed, and got out of bed; she took her lightest night gown out of the closet and put it on, then opened the window. She paced around the room, trying to tire herself out. She just felt agitated. She flopped down on top of the covers, and closed her eyes, wishing she could relax, but it was no good.

She felt guilty, too. She had never had a boy stay over before, but she was pretty sure you weren't supposed to leave them in the guest bedroom, in bed before midnight. She worried that he would think of her as such a child.

She opened her eyes. She had heard her mother and father go to bed an hour ago. She pulled on some panties, and went to see if Rick was awake. Rather than knocking, she gently opened the door.

He was sitting up in bed with the light on, writing in a black leather notebook. She grinned when she saw he was awake.

"What are you writing?" she whispered.

He jumped when he heard her voice, and snapped the book shut.

"Nothing," he muttered back. He looked embarrassed.

"I was only asking," she said, jumping to sit beside him on the double bed.

"Sorry," he said. "I sounded like I wasn't happy to see you. I am. I can't sleep."

"Me neither. I don't think I'm being a very good host."

Rick laughed. "I invited myself you didn't even have any warning."

"Still. Want to do something?"

Rick looked at her sideways. "Like what?"

"Something quiet. Can't wake my parents. And something fun."

Rick looked around the room. "Jenga?" he suggested, spying the box on top of the closet. Kate laughed.

"I forgot we even had it," she said, getting off the bed to retrieve the game. "We should play on the floor stable surface."

Rick grinned, and got out of bed. He was just wearing sleep pants. Kate began to admire his chest and stomach muscles, but quickly looked down when he caught her. He knelt in front of her and lifted up her chin.

"I'm your boyfriend. You're allowed to look at me. In fact, I want to encourage it. It's flattering."

Kate smiled. "Thanks. Although, it's not as much fun when I have your permission."

Rick laughed. "Touch ," he said quietly.

They began to play. Rick wasn't surprised that Kate was good she was a level, steady sort of person, so it made sense that her hands would be too. He was more surprised at how long he lasted without knocking the tower over. He did eventually, and Kate burst into a fit of loud giggles.

"Shhh," he said, barely containing his own laughter. He pulled her close to him and put his hand over her mouth. She found this even funnier, and slipped away, running downstairs so she wouldn't wake her parents. Rick followed, and they ended up in the back yard. Kate was still squealing with laughter.

"The neighbors are going to think I'm killing you," he said, shaking his head as he watched her. She sat on the edge of the patio, trying to slow her breathing and stop laughing. She ended up with a bad case of hiccups.

"I can hardly even remember hic what I was laughing about," she said, looking up at him. He had his hands on his hips.

"I can. And it wasn't even that funny."

"You're just hic grumpy, because you lost."

Rick smiled, and sat down beside her. "Now we're going to have to cure you of the hiccups."

It was Kate's turn to shake her head. "You hic can't. Once I had them for hic almost a whole day at school. I don't hic even remember how they hic went away."

Rick tried not to laugh. She turned to look at him with a pained expression, and he did his best to swallow his smile.

"Sorry. You just sound funny."

"You should go ahead and laugh. I hope hic you get hiccups too."

"Sulky. You shouldn't be so BOO!"

Kate jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"To make the hiccups go away. Did it work?"

Kate sat very still for a moment, then hiccuped loudly. Rick couldn't help it he laughed.

"What else makes them go away?"

Rick thought about it.

"Holding your breath. Or drinking water. Yeah, water's good."

He led her to the kitchen, and filled a big glass with water from the filter.

"Here. Drink this, slowly."

Kate took it, and nodded. She began to drink, but another huge hiccup made her splutter water all over herself and the floor. Rick was laughing hard now. He wordlessly took the glass and put it in the sink, while Kate's hiccups made her drip onto the floor. She narrowed her eyes at him but the effect was so diminished by the hiccups that all it did was make him laugh more. She made a frustrated noise, then stood very still. Rick wondered what she was doing and as the seconds ticked by, the time since her last hiccup got larger and larger. After a minute, she looked up, and took a long, deep breath. Nothing happened.

"I think...they've gone," she said, beaming.

Rick laughed. "How did you do it?"

She winked. "With my mind. I have to get changed," she said, looking down at her soaked nightie. She went upstairs, and grabbed an oversized t-shirt from the closet. She had left her door open, and facing away from it, she switched the nightie and shirt without even registering that Rick was standing behind her. She turned around to see him blushing, and smiled.

"Rick, you saw my back. Get over it."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to get changed, I..."

Kate stared at him until he was silent. Then she went and closed her door, the window, and the drapes. Then, standing in front of him, she took off the shirt, looked at him pointedly, then put it back on again.

"Now, if you had seen that, it would maybe be something to make a fuss about."

ZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJZJ

Hope you all liked it! Tell us what you think by reviewing. Also, I figured out my answer to that poll question I've mentioned recently, so there is no new poll question at the moment. Thanks for reading! Jessica will ]be writing the next one. :) 


	12. Getting Ready for the Blanchfield Party

Hey everyone! So very sorry for the long wait! Life has been hectic, and the computer that I saved this chapter on, won't connect to the internet, so I am re-writing it. Anyways, hope you like it! Please review. :)

Chapter 12: Getting Ready For the Blanchfield Party

Rating: T

Summary: The gang get ready for the Blanchfield Party.

Chapter Written By: Jessica

Kate groaned as she started to wake up. The sun was glaring through her window onto her face.

"Why are my blinds open?" Kate says groaning again as she yawns and sits up.

Just then, her mother comes walking in.

"Morning, Katie. I let you sleep 15 extra minutes, so you need to be faster at getting ready."

"Did you open my blinds?" Kate asks rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Yes. A little bit ago. I wanted you to start waking up. What do you want for breakfast?"

"A sunny side up egg, and toast, please."

"Okay. Well, get ready, and your father and I will see you and Rick downstairs." Her mother says before exiting her room.

Kate remembered what happened with Rick last night. She let him see her with her shirt off.

"I hope it isn't awkward between us today." Kate says in her mind before getting out of bed.

Rick was just finishing up shaving when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." he says and turns around to see Kate in the doorway with her pajamas still on.

"Hey." She says blushing as she looks at his bare chest.

"Hey. Sleep well?" he asks smiling at her.

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"Same."

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in a little bit." Kate says and quickly exits the room.

Rick pulls his shirt over his head, and combs his hair before flopping down on the bed with a book.

Kate quickly goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, does her hair (straight), puts on her makeup, and picks out clothes for school.

She quickly puts on her jean shorts, and her jean jacket, along with her undergarments.

She slips into a pair of flats, before grabbing her bag and purse, and heading downstairs.

She hears Rick and her parents talking before she even gets close to the kitchen.

"If you force my daughter into anything, I'll kill you." She hears her dad say and immediately puts a hand over her face.

"Dad! Don't scare Rick." Kate says putting her bags on the floor before taking a seat next to Rick and her mother at the kitchen table.

"Jim, don't scare the poor boy." Johanna says before setting all of their meals in front of them.

"Thanks, Mrs. Beckett."

"You can call me Johanna, Rick. Mrs. Beckett makes me feel old." Johanna says flashing him a smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Jo."

"Welcome." Johanna says before taking a sip of her coffee and sitting down.

"So, are you two nervous about the party tonight?" Johanna asks and both of them shake their heads.

"No, but there's probably gonna be a lot of drama and fights." Kate says.

"I remember high school. Parties, school dances, cute boys. I would love to be a teenager again." Johanna says.

"No, you definitely wouldn't."

They all finished their meals, occasionally chatting about school and the party.

Jim hopped in his car and left for work, and Johanna, Rick, and Kate hopped in the other car.

The school day passed by quickly, and soon they were all getting ready for the party.

Jenny, Kate, Lanie, and Maddie were getting ready at Kate's house.

Rick, Javier, and Kevin were getting ready at Javier's house.

"Yo, bro! You think Lanie is gonna think I'm sexy in this?" Javier asks the guys.

"Sure. I'm no girl, so I'm assuming yes." Kevin says.

The guys finish up getting ready before getting into Mr. Esposito's car.

Now for the girls, that was a completely different story….

"Oh my god! There's a stain on my dress!" Lanie yells as she goes to put it on.

"Don't worry, Lanie. I have plenty of dresses you can wear." Kate says going through her closet and bringing out a ton of dresses.

She sets them on the bed as Lanie starts looking at them.

"Damn, girl! You do have good taste! I really like this one." Lanie says holding up the little black dress.

All of them girls do their makeup before getting on their dresses.

Kate straightens her hair, Lanie curls hers, Maddie also straightens hers, and Jenny just brushes her hair and keeps it normal.

Once their finished getting ready, they all hop into Mrs. Beckett's car, and are on their way to the dance.

Hope you guys liked it! The next two chapters will be the dance. Once again, sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading. Please review! It helps me gain confidence. I'll really try to update faster. Summer is coming soon, so I'll be able to write more. If you want to see what the girls are wearing to the party, follow these instructions. First, you Google party dresses for women. There will most likely be a bunch of pictures on the side. Click above them where it says shop for party dresses for women. Kate's dress is the $97 reddish/orangey/pinkish, French connection dress. Lanie's dress is the $125 little black dress with straps. Jenny's dress is the $236, 12th street by Cynthia Vincent dress. Maddie's dress is the $58 Michael Kors dress. There is a new poll question. Please answer it.


End file.
